I'm What You Need
by LightTheWayAhead
Summary: [Pricefield OTP but Amberpricefield at first, NSFW] When Chloe and Rachel get a new roommate, things change for all of them. Drabble. First person university AU, a little bit of drama, fluff and f/f/f smut. Once a day-ish updates.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So here it is. My new story. I will be updating this every day, almost every day, OR multiple times a day. Smut to come (kek). Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **1\. MPOV**

I scrolled over the roommate ad and jotted down the phone number on a scrap piece of paper.

This looks like a cool apartment. Two girls already live there. Both note that they're studying at the same university as me. I hope that means they should be relatively quiet and studious. Three individual bedrooms and bathrooms, shared kitchen and living room. Seems like an okay place. Close to campus, close to downtown.

And also in my budget?

Totally worth a shot.

And I mean, beggars can't be choosers. The new semester is starting soon.

I need to find a place ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. CPOV**

Asshole landlord asking to either increase our rent or get a new roommate.

Yeah, it hella sucks.

Rachel said she'd take care of finding a newbie roomie. Ugh. Better her picking out a roommate than the landlord I guess. We just need a quiet person who will stick to their side of the house. Hopefully an international foreign student who hardly knows the language.

This house is big, but not that big. I like my space. And my privacy.

We cleaned out the spare room last weekend for the new roommate, whoever they are.

I usually have class when Rachel does house showings, so I don't know anything about them. Good. Let's keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. MPOV**

I'm _so_ glad I found a place. Lucky, even. I move in in a few days and class starts the following day. It's pretty late in the game, so I'm glad I locked this place down. University will be a feat but my program in arts with a specialization in photography seems perfect for me. I heard it's damn competitive, though. I better work my ass off to keep my grades up.

New place? Check. One less thing to worry about. The girl I contacted for the house tour, Rachel Amber, seems really sweet in person, too. The other roommate wasn't around, but I hope she's as sweet as Rachel. Rachel showed me the house and what will be my room and I immediately told her I needed it. I signed the lease right there on the spot. She understood I needed a place immediately and probably took pity on me. Whatever, I got the place.

She seemed really smart. And I mean _smart_. She told me she was studying nursing and completing an internship this semester at a hospital out of town. 4.0 GPA.

AND she also does modelling on the side.

No wonder. She's so attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. RPOV**

Maxine will do. Or – Max, is it?

I showed her the place and she instantly liked it. Barely even looked at the room she'll get. She seemed to be okay with having her room right in the middle of Chloe and mine.

She sounded like she needed the place. And, well, we need her so the landlord doesn't up our rent. What a dick. Not like this internship pays well. Or at all. And modelling pays even less.

Chloe will probably like her. I know it. She said she keeps to herself, which is perfect.

Closing the door after Maxine signed the lease, I glance out of the side window and watch her as she makes her way to the bus stop. Doesn't seem like the party type. Probably hasn't even smoked weed before. Shame.

Cute ass, though.

Maxine seems pure. Sounds like fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. CPOV**

The alarm wakes me up. I turn over to touch the warm body beside me but grab empty space instead. Right. It's Monday. She must have left for the hospital this morning.

I get up because I have class in an hour. Early classes are shit. Especially this one. Taking general arts as my university major wasn't a mistake, per se. Not figuring out what I want to do with my life _was_. Fuck it, a degree is better than none.

I throw on some jeans, a white band tee, and throw on my beanie. I move around on autopilot.

Not a fucking morning person.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. CPOV**

I'm halfway down the stairs when I remembered I forgot to brush my tangled blue hair. Sucks. I make my way into the kitchen and pour some coffee in a cup instead.

I'm about to grab my books and cigarettes when I notice the yellow sticky note on the fridge.

 _New roommate arrives at 12._

Shit, the new roommate. Rachel said she was a nice, pure, quiet girl who will keep to herself. I can't say I'm looking forward to having a new roommate. Rachel and I are already good together. We have this… _thing_ going on. She's free to be with others, as am I. But she knows what I like.

Not quite together, but together. She's usually only here over the weekends and is at the hospital during the week. We party a lot together. She's bisexual. It's convenient.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Soooo I was at a music festival for the entire weekend and wasn't able to post yesterday. So I'll be posting twice today. ^.^**_

* * *

 **7\. RPOV**

I woke up at 6am today and left Chloe to sleep for a few more hours. Sex with her last night tired me out and I suppress a yawn as I switch lanes.

I love my internship. With any luck, they'll hire me after I'm done my program. It's sort of a long drive from campus, but I know a guy who lives around here. He lets me stay for free during the week. I mean, I work long shifts and eat at the hospital. I'm barely around.

He's a bit older than me. In fact, he teaches at a nearby high school. I usually call him Mark.

But in bed, I call him Mr. Jefferson.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: As promised!**_

* * *

 **8\. RPOV**

I'm usually eager to get to the hospital, but today's a little more hectic with the new roommate moving in. I hope Chloe manages dealing with her and everything goes smoothly. I should probably text her to remind her what time Maxine is arriving.

I stop at a local coffee shop halfway to the hospital and I'm just about to text Chloe when I get an email.

My boss. Double-booked two nurses for today's shift? I guess she got the shift, because he let me have the day off. Well, looks like no work today. A blessing in disguise?

I haven't had a day off in a while. Perfect timing, though, because now I can head back to the house and help Maxine move in.

I pull my hair in a loose bun and get back in my car.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. CPOV**

It was a short walk to campus. I opted to walk this morning because skateboarding + hot coffee doesn't go together when you're a half-asleep zombie.

Rachel texted me a few minutes ago saying her shift was cancelled and that she's coming back for the day to help the new girl move in. Sweet.

Rachel and I have been friends since high school. I would probably say I know her best. She tells me everything. When she started sleeping with Mark, I honestly couldn't care less. It changed nothing between us. We got this house at the beginning of university and considering we both didn't have enough to get our own separate apartments, it only made sense to share on rent. We have our own bedrooms, but she often comes to sleep in mine when we fuck.

I get through the lecture slowly and I forget about the roommate. It isn't until I get back home and hear two voices from the living room when I remember.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** **Max and Chloe don't know each other in this AU, heh.**_

* * *

 **10\. CPOV**

Fuck me.

Max is the cutest girl I've ever seen.

She seems super sweet. Smart, too.

This is bad. Fucking Rachel. She knows me better than anyone and she picks someone she knows is exactly my type?

Cute little grey dress, short brown hair.

I glare at Rachel but she isn't looking at me.

She's staring at the new girl.

Max might be in trouble with both of us. Poor girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. CPOV**

Neither Rachel nor the new girl seemed to hear me come in the door, so I drop my shit at the door and make my way towards them. Rachel hears me approach them and waves me over.

Max is even cuter up close.

Shit.

"You must be Max," I say, flashing her a smile. "I'm Chloe Price. Welcome, newbie."

Max brushes a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear before saying, "Um, hey. Maxine Caulfield but Max is fine. I mean, yeah… you already know that. Uh. Nice to meet you?"

Her cheeks are getting red. Adorable.

Okay. She's hella nerdy. And cute.

Either she's very, very hetero… or she's questioning. Definitely does not seem gay or bi, though. Rachel was right.

She _is_ pure.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I'm in another city and using some random coffee shop's wifi to post this update. This is the third coffee shop that I've been to and they all block ff, except this one. Phewf!_**

* * *

 **12\. RPOV**

When my shift was cancelled, I got back to the house just in time. I was even able to pick Maxine up from the terminal instead of her having to get a taxi.

Luckily, she didn't have much stuff to move in.

I can tell Chloe is into her. Cute little innocent girl? Totally up her alley.

I was just showing Max the kitchen when Chloe came home and introduced herself. I see how she's staring at Max, and I don't blame her.

Max leads the way to the living room and I turn my head to Chloe.

There's that up-to-no-good smirk of hers.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: A lil flashback to before they all met at the house... ;)**_

* * *

 **13\. MPOV**

When I arrived at the terminal, Rachel was already there waiting for me. She called me last minute and said she could come pick me up and drive me back to the house.

I greeted Rachel and she immediately hugged me. "Maxine! Hey!"

She's so freaking sweet. I can't help but hug her back. I notice her blue feather earrings from the get-go. She's pretty tall, but that's expected for a model. She has blondish hair and hazel eyes.

She seems totally different than me. She wears a lot of makeup, while I wear… chapstick. I see she has a few tattoos, and I definitely have none of those. And she's curvy. It's hard not to notice. And as for me… you could say I'm sort of flat.

But Rachel is pretty and seems popular. And that doesn't stop her from being nice.

Crap. I can't help but feel… sort of attracted to her? She's just so nice.

I think I'll like living with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. MPOV**

On the way home, Rachel helps me carry my stuff. Not that I have much. I decided to pack lightly because, well, I don't have many _things_ to begin with. Ever since high school when dad got a job abroad and left with mom, I've been sorta on my own.

So when I enter the house and get a tour – a longer one than the initial showing – I fall in love with it all. I am led to my room and I drop off my bags. I'm surprised to find it already basically furnished. I really, _really_ lucked out with this place.

When Rachel takes me to show me the kitchen, we are interrupted when the other girl I'll be living with walks through the door.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hehe, Chloe has her guard up.**_

 _ **By the way, I've been getting PMs and questions about this being Amberpricefield. Stick around and you'll see that I'm ultimately a Pricefielder. So. Ya.**_

* * *

 **15\. CPOV**

"Your room is in-between mine and Rachel's. Not to sound like a bitch, butttt I'm going to sound like a bitch. Please don't touch my shit. That's all I ask. Otherwise, welcome," I say.

Yeah. Max is hella cute. But I can't waste my time. This is our house, so she's going to have to follow our rules. I watch her give me an uncertain smile.

"Mhm, yeah. Sure. No biggie," Max responds softly.

I turn around nonchalantly and turn back to her. "Oh – and one more thing. No boyfriends. I'd rather not hear any hot and sweaty bullshit. Cool?"

She blushes, shaking her head.

Well then. That's that.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: The MPOV, finally.**_

* * *

 **16\. MPOV**

Okay, Rachel is attractive. As you would think a model would be. But Chloe is hot. Like overwhelmingly hot and dominant. And she knows it. She seems like the kind of girl you read about on toilet stalls. Or the kind of girl who _does the writing_.

I can't tell if she's a bitch and doesn't like me or she's just bossy. But her rules all made sense to me. I just… jeez. I hope she calms down.

Intimidated is one way to put it. Chloe looks like she could kill me.

How bad is it that I'm sort of into it?

Haha. Wait, what just went through your head, Max?

I scold myself because I'm here to study. Chloe probably has a hot drummer boyfriend. Figures. Go back to your photography and nerdy stuff, Max.

You're not her type.


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. CPOV**

I'm just about to go upstairs to my room when Max decides to go upstairs to her own room, too.

When she brushes past me as I climb up the stairs, I can't help but to look up. She is wearing a dress, after all.

But I quickly stop myself before I do.

Is it just me, or is there some hella weird sexual tension? Great. I'm immediately attracted to the roommate.

Maybe it's just me.

That poor new girl.

I'm looking forward to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. CPOV**

No, I'm pretty fucking sure it's not just me!

Max is just about to close the door to her bedroom when she looks up at me coming up the stairs and flashes me a smile.

I glare at her.

"Hey Chloe, I'll cook for us tonight. Okay? Rachel told me she leaves early tomorrow morning, so I thought I'd make us all dinner," she says.

Huh. Dinner.

Right move, new girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. RPOV**

I'm catching up on some homework when I hear Maxine come downstairs.

I warned her about Chloe maybe being a little… off-putting.

I also told her that it would be a great idea to cook Chloe's favourite food if she wanted to get on her good side – fast.

Although, I'm pretty sure Chloe is already into her. Judging by the way she looked at her when she came home.

Same, though.

I don't know her well, but Maxine is the type of girl I'd love to… how to say it…

Immorally fuck up.


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. CPOV**

Max is busy setting the table when I make my way downstairs, guided by the delicious smell. She sees me coming down, flashes me a cute smile and tells me dinner will be ready in a minute.

I see Rachel working on a paper in the living room and I use this minute to interrogate her.

"Who is she?" I ask quietly.

She simply smiles in return. One of those annoying smiles of hers. As if she knows something I don't know.

"Fine," I snap at her. "But you can't expect me to not want her, especially while you're gone."

"I know," she replies. "That's why I chose her. She's exactly your type, babe."

What is she trying to do?

Fuck her.


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. RPOV**

I watch Chloe frown and smile in return.

Quietly, I whisper, "Look, Chloe. We needed a roomie, and she just seemed the best fit. I thought she would be fun. Especially for you, considering I'm barely home."

She remains plain-faced.

I make sure Max is not looking and I place my finger on Chloe's open collarbone.

And slide it over her bra. Down over her belly button. Slide my finger over her jeans, in-between her thighs.

I smile. "But she's my type, too. Doesn't mean we can't share her."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: My girlfriend pre-ordered Before the Storm for me and I am so excited._**

 ** _Drabble style is different, I admit. But I really enjoy writing this style._** ** _Here's chapter 22 for ya._**

* * *

 **22\. CPOV**

"Holy fuck, Rach! Keep it down. She might hear you," I firmly say as I brush away her curious hand. Pretending not to be into it.

Rachel rolls her eyes and says, "I feel like she could be into a little experimentation. I got those vibes from her. If anything, I bet Maxine is attracted to both of us."

I roll my eyes.

"Ha ha, cut the crap," I reply sarcastically.

But Rachel only smiles. The smile she knows I hate.

My piercing blue eyes widen when I realizes that she's not joking.


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. RPOV**

I laugh when I see Chloe's expression. _Yes, Chloe. I want to sleep with you both._ And from the vibes I got, maybe Maxine might want it, too.

I definitely noticed her attraction to me. I saw it in the way her eyes moved over my body. And although she was completely intimidated by Chloe, I saw the way she eyed after Chloe when Chloe was coming downstairs.

Good.

I know Chloe's into her and she's just Chloe's type. Perfect.

I can probably work my Rachel magic and bring them together.

While being a part of it myself.

In the end, we'd all benefit.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. It's Pride week here and that's been keeping me busy. I'll be posting twice today to make it up to you.**_

* * *

 **24\. MPOV**

They loved dinner. Go you, Max!

If I'm going to be living with them, I'd much rather get along with them. And I hope they give me a chance. Especially Chloe Price. God, I still can't tell what her deal is. She was glaring at me the entire dinner.

Rachel was super sweet and told me they both loved it. Chloe just nodded. Because I cooked dinner, she said they'd handle dishes.

I was just on my way upstairs to start unpacking my stuff when I looked back and saw Chloe grab Rachel's ass. Weird.

They must be really close friends.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Second update of the day.**_

 _ **P.S. Just wanted to thank those of you who are reading this right now. And reviewing. Reviews are the best. I read all of them and giggle. I love seeing what you guys think.**_

* * *

 **25\. CPOV**

My alarm goes off but I turn it off, remembering the email I got last night from my professor. Class is cancelled today, thank fucking god.

Max has been living with us for two weeks now and everything is going smoothly.

And by smoothly I mean hard.

Because Rachel leaves during the week and I'm left home alone with Max. Every weekday. She spends a lot of time studying in her room, but we do hangout more and more. Last night, we stayed up watching the Resident Evil movies because they're one of my favourite series. And because she made me sit through the Star Wars movies the other day, which are her favourites. I gotta say, she's hella cute. And funny. She hasn't mentioned any boyfriend, either.

I mean, shit. I want to touch her.


	26. Chapter 26

**26\. CPOV**

How can I not want to?

It's the little things that get to me and make me want her.

The way her pyjama top loosely hangs over her bare shoulder. The way she puts her short hair in a ponytail and reveals her pale neck. I just want to kiss her soft skin.

I'm still in bed so I slide my fingers under the covers and in my boxer shorts. Past my hair and down the slit of my pussy.

Whoops.

I'm wet for her.

Is that so bad?


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Pride parade today... chapter update before today gets even more glittery.**_

* * *

 **27\. MPOV**

Chloe's alarm wakes me up. She must have class early. Having her room right beside mine means I get to hear her alarms. Being a light sleeper honestly sucks.

It's no biggie, though. I don't mind waking up with her. We've gotten into the habit of hanging out every morning. She makes us coffee while I make pancakes. And when Rachel is home for the weekends, same thing, except Rachel helps me with breakfast. Rachel is really sweet. And weirdly touchy-feely. Who caresses someone's cheek during casual talk? She must be really comfortable with people. No wonder she's so popular.

But Chloe is…

I really can't read her. She calls me by my last name often. And she doesn't speak much when she's with me, but we hang out a lot. It's weird.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: At work, sneaking in an update. You better love me. ;)**_

* * *

 **28\. MPOV**

Tonight, she asked me to help her re-dye her hair blue. Sitting there putting blue dye in her hair while she's in nothing but undies and a bra…

Wowzers.

Chloe definitely makes me question things.

I've definitely thought about exploring. I've been into guys mostly. I only dated guys in high school. Well, guy. Singular. This one boy, Warren. Though, we broke it off when high school ended. The more time we spent apart, the more I noticed how friendly everything was. Aren't relationships supposed to be… more romantic? What do I know. But I mean, hasn't basically everyone thought about exploring? Especially with someone like Chloe.

Not that I ever have.

But maybe I could.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Kudos to timespacemugen for figuring that out. Chloe is indeed testing the waters!**_

* * *

 **29\. CPOV**

Okay, Rachel was right.

She totally _is_ curious.

Max is helping me re-dye my hair and I'm sitting here basically naked, plus my bra and boxer shorts. Why else would I ask her to help me? I needed to see if she'd stare at me the way Rachel said she would.

And she totally is.

I catch her staring a few times. But the way she bites her bottom lip as she slowly eyes my breasts in silence makes me insane.

Maybe she wants me back.

I don't know how many times we've just been hanging out watching a movie and I let my mind wander. Fantasize the fuck out of her. And I don't know how many times I had to go to the bathroom just to wipe my wetness.

Actually, I do know.

She makes me wet.

A lot.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Personal update... I'm going abroad to complete my MA in Belgium in two weeks. Lots of packing and stresso in the next few days but I'll try my best to update. Especially with the release of Before the Storm tomorrow.**_

* * *

 **30\. MPOV**

"There, all done!" I smile at the blue-haired punk in front of me, showing her her newly-dyed hair.

"Mad thanks, Caulfield," she replies as she stands up and runs her fingers through her hair in the mirror. "Looks hella."

But then I glance down at the sink.

"Hey, Chloe? Do you share a bathroom with Rachel?"

Chloe purses her lips, confused. "No, why?"

I stare at the two toothbrushes by her sink. I recognized the one red one that Rachel uses.

"Oh, _that_. Didn't Rach tell you, Max? Her and I are kinda together. In a way. It's complicated."

My heart drops. I don't know why.

"Wait," I reply, caught off guard. "You and Rachel sleep togeth– You're…?"

"Gay? " Chloe chuckles slyly. "Yes, Caulfield. Didn't you know? I like girls."

I am immediately embarrassed. Not only did I ask her a personal and slightly-intrusive question, but this all implies that…

See, Max? How could you even think that Chloe _or_ Rachel might be interested in you? Not only are neither of them into you, but they're not even single.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who review. Especially timespacemugen, jackiechallis and Tacology. You guys are the best.**_

 _ **On another note, Before the Storm comes out today. Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **31\. RPOV**

 _Finally home_ , I think to myself as I walk inside the door. The Friday traffic back to the house was brutal and after a long-ass shift at the hospital, I personally cannot wait to go to the show tonight.

Chloe was telling me that it was a weird week. She said that Maxine was giving her vibes as if she could keep going. Be flirty. Something…

But that all shut down when she told Max about Chloe and I.

Maybe she's jealous.

Didn't Chloe tell her that we're not exclusive? I sigh as I hang my jacket up and look at the time. 7pm.

Chloe and I are going to see a few bands tonight. Considering the tension in this house, Chloe might as well invite Max.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I just finished Before the Storm ep1 and fuck. So good.**_

* * *

 **32\. MPOV**

I hate myself for being jealous of Rachel. Rachel has shown me the most kindness out of everyone at this school! It's irrational, Max. And, conversely, I can't help but be jealous of Chloe for having Rachel. I wish the attention Rachel and Chloe gave me was in the way I hoped it was. But it's not.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I hear the door open and close downstairs. Rachel must be home for the weekend.

Friday night and I'm stuck getting ahead on this essay.

I say stuck, but I'm actually ahead in the course. I _like_ completing assignments way before they are due. It gives me a sense of security. It's totally worth it.

Not saying that it doesn't suck.

I _could_ hang with Chloe and Rachel, but they usually go to a party of some sort on Friday nights. Besides, I should save myself the embarrassment from hanging with them. Don't want to be the cause of a huge I-know-you-are-into-us-but-sorry-we're-not-interested-in-you elephant in the room.

I put on my reading glasses and continue my homework.


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: BtS was... no words. Junkyard scene got me, too. But also xD ... "It's nice Rachel we're having."_**

* * *

 **33\. CPOV**

I am so fucking pumped for the show. And that Rachel's home for the weekend. Rachel and I haven't slept together since Max moved in. And Rachel's lips really turn me the fuck on. Especially tonight cause she's wearing all black. Plus combat boots. And she braided her hair into two braids.

Like I said, she knows just what I like.

While Rachel gets ready for the show tonight, I blast some hardcore jams in my room. Poor Max. She usually studies at this time, but this week has been pretty awkward and tense between us.

So I'm going to ask her to come out tonight with me and Rachel.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Happy Sunday lovelies! Yup, my heart broke for Chloe while reading the SMS convo with Max. Sigh. But totally. Poor Rachel, telling Chloe all her dreams. Like, nope. She won't get them and knowing that while we play BtS = too many feels.**_

* * *

 **34\. CPOV**

But then I walk by Max's room and her door is slightly parted.

Shit.

She's stepping out of jeans and getting into pyjama shorts.

I avert my eyes.

But then look back.

Fuck, I feel a pulsing in my lower stomach as I briefly imagine how her ass would feel against my pelvis.

Focus, Chloe.

I clear my throat and knock on her door.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Things are not so optional when it comes to Chloe's demands.**_

* * *

 **35\. MPOV**

"Oh, hey Chloe. How's it going?" I ask casually as I sit back down at my desk.

"Caulfield," she says my last name, smirking. "You're coming to the show tonight."

Show?

Right. Her and Rachel were heading to see some bands I've never heard of tonight.

"Oh, uh..." I point towards my open textbook. "You guys go ahead. I'm probably just going to get ahead in some things for my art history course."

Chloe folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Did I stutter, Caulfield? I said you're coming, so get your ass into my room," she scoffed. "You _definitely_ don't have the clothes for a punk show."

 _Crap_ , I think to myself as I nibble on my lip. Even if she's taken, I can't help but stare.


	36. Chapter 36

**36\. CPOV**

I toss Max a low cut black and white band tank top and a loose red plaid flannel. My metal playlist blasts around us.

"Oh and here," I hand her some tight leather shorts. "These should probably fit you."

I turn around and sort through the piles of junk and clothes in my closet. Some hanged. Mostly just piles.

I smirk knowing Max is taking off her clothes behind me and getting into the outfit I picked out for her.

"Uff." I hear Max say. Turning around, I notice that her reading glasses fell onto the floor as she was trying to get into the tank I gave her.

"Need help?" I offer.

"Yes please," she huffs.

While I lift the tank top down over Max's head, I stare at her tits. There's no reason not to stare. She has cute tits. When I see her look at me through her large doe eyes, I smile and bite my lip playfully, leaning in close to her face.

This is going to be fun.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Late update today but better late than never! Been out all day saying bye to friends here. Leaving for Belgium in a few days... aaa!**_

* * *

 **37\. MPOV**

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap.

She's so close to me.

I can feel her hot breath on my mouth.

Don't think too much of it, Max. Just don't. Chloe is _just_ helping you into this dumb tank top.

And the only reason she invited you was out of pity.

Chloe smiles and pulls away, getting ready herself.

See? Don't go off imagining stupid things.

I finish getting into the leather shorts she gave me and slip my hands into her oversized red plaid flannel before sitting on her messy bed and watch her get ready.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Max's first show... cuties. Here's today's chapter!**_ _ **And welcome, 00Hippold. Glad to see ya on ff again!**_

* * *

 **38\. CPOV**

Oh, Mad Max.

I don't even have to turn around to know your eyes are hella burning into me as I get changed.

But what's the harm? We're all girls here, right? I snicker to myself under my breath as I strip down into my black bra and boy shorts and get into my fishnet bodysuit.

I'm pretty tall and lanky, but I gotta admit, my tits look good when this fishnet bodysuit presses against them. I find a tight black crop top on the floor and stretch it over top my chest.

Hmm, what else?

Ripped skinny jeans, an oversized jacket, plus my beanie.

Perfect.

I turn around just to see the look on her face.

Her little mouth is parted open. She's blushing.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: I'll be away for an out of town wedding this weekend right before I leave for Belgium. I won't be able to post but I'll post extra on Monday to make it up to you. ^.^**_

* * *

 **39\. CPOV**

I'm just about to comment when Rachel comes in.

Holy fuck.

She's wearing black pants and an oversized black tee. She has her hair in two braids, like she said she would, and it makes me conjure way too many thoughts of tugging them while I fuck her. And to top it off, she's has a cute black collar around her neck.

My baby angel looks fucking sinful.

I snap out of it when she says, "Shittt, Max! You look so different – like, _hot_."

I go over to Max and slip my arm around her waist. "Right? She looks hot as fuck in my clothes."

"Just one more thing…" Rachel walks over to Max opening a tube of tinted lipgloss. She gently tilts her by the chin and gets her to pucker as she applies it on her.

Holy fucking shit. Rachel and Max both have sexy, pouty lips that will make all dudes go nuts. Too bad they're with me.

I'm one lucky hoe.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Three chapters will be posted today! Here's 1/3.**_

* * *

 **40\. RPOV**

We're sitting in the uber and Chloe's right beside me. We all wanted to sit in the back but the uber driver jokingly complained that he'd feel like a cab driver. So Max offered to sit up front.

A shame. Wouldn't I like to sit up squished between her and Chloe.

Though, it's hard to think. I feel all warm and hot back here with Chloe. It's been over two weeks since she's fucked me and I miss her body. Sex with Mark is hot and all, but I miss having fun with my Chloe.

Not saying I wouldn't love to share her with Max.

Because I would.

I think that's just what I need.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:**_ ** _KuroiKitsune22 and_** _ **tacology, you guys crack me up. Here's 2/3.**_

* * *

 **41\. MPOV**

This uber driver is trying to be nice and talk to me, but I see him trying to look in the rear-view mirror at Rachel and Chloe.

They've gone quiet, but I don't dare to look back. I know they're making out.

I can't help but be both jealous and curious. I've never seen two girls making out, unless online. And that all seemed pretty fake to me.

So when I picture Chloe sliding her tongue into Rachel's soft mouth and Rachel slipping her hand in-between Chloe's thighs, I feel myself pulse instantly…

Crap, Max.

I squeeze my thighs together in my seat and start talking to the driver, trying to distract myself.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Annnd here's 3/3!**_

* * *

 **42\. CPOV**

We're sitting in the uber and Max is chatting up the driver. I can't stand it anymore. Rachel's squirming is getting too much for me.

Is she slowly grinding back and forth in her seat?

Rachel is naughty as fuck, so it wouldn't surprise me.

I turn to her and grab her firmly by the chin.

I softly lick over her top lip, dragging my tongue down over her bottom lip. Fuck. Her pouty lips kill me.

She immediately responds by pressing her mouth onto mine. Needy baby angel.

Mmm.

I glance at the driver and Max, who are heavy in conversation, and I use this opportunity to slip my hand in-between Rachel's thighs. I push apart her legs and press it up against the warmth coming from her pants. She opens her mouth slightly, wanting to gasp.

But she can't.

We're in a public place.

Good girl.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Chapter update from Brussels! I arrived here today and will be living here for the next 2 years. Super excited for my MA.**_ _ **Shoot me a PM if you're in the area!**_

* * *

 **43\. RPOV**

Wanting more, I'm just about to press up against Chloe's hand in my seat when the driver slows down and tells us that we're here. Fuck, I'm flustered and it probably shows.

I fix my blue feather earrings in the reflection of the car window before it drives off and I turn around to Chloe pulling out an already-rolled joint.

"Nice. Shall we go to the alley?" I ask, pointing towards the darkened alley right beside the show venue. We always get high here before shows.

As the roller, Chloe takes the first puff. And then it rotates my way. I take a deep breath in and hold it for as long as I can. "Mm, that's the good shit, Chlo," I mumble as I exhale and immediately start feeling light-headed. That's when I know it'll work soon. I take out a cigarette as well.

Aw, Maxine looks nervous.

I swing my arm around her small waist. And kiss her on the cheek.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: To answer JerryJet's review, ummmm. I'm perverted af so. Get outta here you normie.**_

* * *

 **44\. MPOV**

I know Chloe and Rachel get high. Especially Chloe. She does it in her room daily and I can smell it seeping out from underneath her bedroom door. It doesn't bother me or anything, but I've never done it personally. The high school I went to in Seattle was totally straight edge.

Chloe and Rachel get high in the alleyway and follow it up with a cigarette or two. I'm offered a puff of the joint, but opt for a cigarette instead. I'd rather try a cigarette than smoke anything that can alter my behaviour and do something I'll later regret. You definitely don't need that, Max.

The cigarette is sour and I must look pretty uneasy because I suddenly feel Rachel's hand on my waist and I get hot.

"O-oh, I–" I stutter.

Out of nowhere, she kisses me on the cheek.

Before I could do anything, we hear the first band start playing and Chloe flicks her cigarette and grabs us both by the hand, pulling us inside the venue.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Max overthinks bc I overthink hehe...**_

* * *

 **45\. MPOV**

Wow, this band's pretty hardcore. The band is only on their fourth song and there are already a ton of people here. Some are even moshing, but Chloe, Rachel and I are off near the side jumping up and down.

Chloe and Rachel obviously know the band since they're singing along. I try to pay attention to the lyrics but I can't.

What was that kiss? You know you shouldn't overthink, Max… but I can't just see a kiss – even a cheek kiss – as meaningless.

I could smell Rachel's sweet perfume when she kissed me and I just have this weird guilty feeling.

Because I wish she gave me more.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: I move to Brussels and the first thing I do is look into underground show venues, heheh.**_

* * *

 **46\. CPOV**

Max pulls on my arm and shouts, "They are so good!"

I beam, nodding. The punk and hardcore scene is hella fucking great around here. Even greater when high on weed.

"Yo Caulfied! They're an underground band!" I shout back, grabbing her by the hand and raising it. We continue jumping up and down, hands in the air. Rachel's beside me, trashing her head to the beat.

When the song comes to an end and the band finishes their set, loud echoes of synth-alternative music starts to play loudly as filler music while the next band sets up. I am just about to head outside for an in-between-set-ciggie and Max heads to the bar to get some water. But as soon as Max leaves, Rachel slips her hand into mine and pulls me over to the wall. We walk through the crowd of people softly swaying to the chill jams as they crowd around the place waiting for the next band to start. We finally reach the far wall near the side of the stage.

Hella good thing the lights are dim because out of nowhere, Rachel grabs me by the gives me a flirty smile and pushes me against the wall, pressing her lips against mine.


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Officially moved into my apartment yesterday - sorry for the no update! Will update twice today. 1/2 ^.^**_

* * *

 **47\. CPOV**

I really am lucky as fuck.

Rachel is grinding her pelvis against mine. I shove my thigh in-between her legs and push up. Her body is warm and I can tell she's horny because she grinds herself softy on my hoisted thigh, obviously getting the friction she needs over her clothes. She leans her head on my shoulder and begins licking and nibbling my neck.

I know she likes it when I suck on her earlobe so I tug on one of her braids, slightly forcing her neck back, and place my warm lips on her ear.

When I see her eyes flutter and hear her moan, I know she's craving me.

My little slut.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Sooo, who's more sub here? Rachel is the brat, for sure. 2/2 for today ^.^**_

* * *

 **48\. RPOV**

I need her tonight. I need Chloe to fuck me tonight.

So I'm going to tease her all night and let her have her way with me when we get home.

I push my breasts up against Chloe's and return the favour, licking up her neck and tugging at her earlobe with my teeth. My hot breath tickles her ear and I feel her shudder.

I pull away and look up at her with eyes that say I want to be tamed. _Yes, tame me, Chloe._

But not yet.

I smile at her and bite the side of my lip.

I think I made myself clear.

"I'm going out for a smoke. I think I see Max coming back with her drink," I tell her. "You can have me tonight. Use me all you want."

And I head out for a smoke. Just like that.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: To answer your question, timespacemugen, 'I'm What You Need' will be about 150 chapters... :)**_

* * *

 **49\. RPOV**

I make my way to the door to go smoke and I notice I have some eyes on me. I mean, I would stare too if I saw two cute girls making out.

On my way out, I run into Maxine coming back with her drink. I brush up against her and grab her by the waist.

"Max! Hey, sweetie," I smile my pouty lips at her. She looks nervous but gives me a smile in return, too. "Chloe's back there near the wall, and I'll be right back. Just going out for a smoke. Oh and by the way… you don't need to be nervy around Chloe and I. No reason to be shy. We both think you're a cute girl, Max."

She's immediately caught off guard. Don't worry, Maxine. I'll ease you out of your comfort zone.

I want Chloe all to myself tonight, but I'll want you both soon.


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Max is taking a jump... let's see where that goes ;D**_

 _ **Also, hey Chris! Thanks for reaching out! I get that question a lot and I don't have a sequel planned for So Hardcore at the moment, but who knows! No for right now though. Have a good one ^.^**_

* * *

 **50\. MPOV**

A cute girl? _No way_ is she hitting on me, is she? Is that okay? But... her and Chloe are together… Yet she said _we both think you're a cute girl_ … we both… we… both?

I am so, so aware of her warm hand on my waist. I secretly wish someone in this crowded place would bump into me so I can brush up closer against her body.

I'm lost in my confusion when I notice that I have just been staring at Rachel. Ugh, stupid Max.

She takes notice of my silence and laughs, "I hope I didn't scare you off with that kiss earlier, Max. I mean, wouldn't you want to kiss a cute girl on the cheek, too?"

Holy crap.

But before I can even respond, she winks at me, chuckling, and leaves to go for a smoke.

Ugh, Max! You know what? Fuck it! Just… fuck it! For once in your life, Max!

I don't care. I am out of my element and I don't care. I don't care what happens tonight. Go back to Chloe and see where things go. But before I do, I head back to the bar and get myself a shot.

Or three.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: I had the first day of school orientation today for my MA. &.& It is now lunch and I came home for the break to update this. :) L**_ _ **et's see where things go...!**_

* * *

 **51\. CPOV**

"Chloe, hey!" I look up and see Max making her way to me through the crowds. She seems… different.

Weird, but I go with it. I'm high as fuck and can't tell the difference between normal Max and weird Max. Normal Max _is_ pretty weird anyways.

Uh. Normal Max _hella_ wouldn't grab me by the waist!

"Haha, hey right back atcha, Caulfield," I say, staring right at her. I feel her small hands on my waist and get hot all of a sudden. I'm screwed because I want to kiss her.

She stares right back at me. I notice her chest moving up and down, as if she's breathing heavily – or nervously. She's damp and hot and clenches her hands on my waist.

"I… am really glad you brought me here with you guys…" she licks her lips and goes on. "I really, really liked the first band."

Shit, Chloe. If this was a regular gay hoe I was talking to, I would think she'd be into me. But it's Max…

Fuck it. I decided I'd grow some balls. I have an idea.

"Me too, Max. But… come with me," I say as I grab her by the hand and lead her to the girls bathroom.

Let's see where this goes.


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: Just because I really like the band scene and enjoy those trash show bathrooms. Update for today!**_

* * *

 **52\. CPOV**

I lead Max down the dark, grungy hallway until we finally reach the girls bathroom. Just as I thought – empty as fuck.

The small bathroom was covered in posters and band stickers. All over the cracked stalls, the peeling walls, everywhere. Graffiti painted the grimy walls… The dim light above us flickered.

Yeah. It's pretty trash and I fucking love it.

As the door shuts, I immediately go to the mirror and fix my beanie. Leaving Max at the doorway.

Fuck off, Chloe!

You're hella chickening out!

I force myself to turn towards Max. She is staring right at me.

Slowly walking my way.


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely comment, Guest anon ^.^**_

 _ **Also, purppie262 sent this fic to his friends. He's the best. Fact ;D**_

* * *

 **53\. CPOV**

When she looks me in the eye and licks her sweet lips, I purse my lips, amused. She wants me… right? I decide she does. She wants me and it's cute as fuck.

Deciding whether or not to do anything about it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. She is my roommate and it might be awkward, but fuck it.

I bring my hand to her cheek and trace the soft line of her jaw. Her cheeks flush immediately, but she stares at me with half-closed eyes, breathing heavily and staring at my mouth. Holy fucking shit.

I think she's turned on as fuck! I lean in closer to get a better look. I can see the way she moves her thighs together to get friction.

I eye her parted lips and smile.


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: Your reviews never fail to make me smile. And bless the liquid courage.**_

* * *

 **54\. MPOV**

The muffled music booms around us. We're alone in the bathroom and when Chloe touches my face, I can hardly think straight. All I see is Chloe. And the way her mouth smiles so predatorily at me. The alcohol must really be getting to me. I'm in trouble. Her face is so close. I want her to kiss me so bad.

I think about her mouth on mine and accidentally let out a sigh.

"Have you been drinking, Caulfield?"

I can only nod.

Oh god. She's moving closer and closer.

"Alcohol? And not even sharing with me? That's kinda naughty… dontcha think, Max?" Chloe smirks.

She's staring right at my mouth!

Without a warning, Chloe grabs me by the wrists and brings her face close up.

And then places her warm mouth on mine.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: Dom Chloe, anyone?**_

* * *

 **55\. CPOV**

I couldn't take it any longer. All of this acting chill… fuck it all.

Max fucking tortured me all night. So when I saw her lick those sweet lips, I kissed her.

My lips crash onto hers and they feel so, _so_ good. I feel how needy she is in the way she kisses me. It's clumsy and wet and hella sexy. Because I know she must be a virgin to this all.

I push her up against the bathroom counter, pressing my sticky body into her. She can't help but lean back. She lets out a soft moan.

Her moan turns me the fuck on. I reward her by lightly sucking on her tongue. I pull away and see a string of drool connecting my tongue to hers.

Mmm.

Let's see how much you want me.

My sweet Max.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: First day of classes today... chapter update before my first class! Enjoy my loveys.**_

* * *

 **56\. MPOV**

This is wrong. But I want her. My body immediately goes hot with the pressure of Chloe pressed up against me. When her hand firmly cups my face and her mouth pries my lips open, oh my god, I feel something stir in my lower body.

I am leaning up against the bathroom counter near the sink and decide to lift myself up on it in a sitting position. Even sitting up on it, she's still taller than me.

I can't help but spread my legs open, craving to feel the front of her hips grind up against me. She seems to know what I want because… fuck… she aggressively places herself up against my centre.

My inexperienced hands find her waist and pull her in. I don't know where I get this new-found bravery but I want her to touch me so bad. The skin of her tummy feels so hot. I try to hold my breath but the pressure from her hips on my clit makes me moan. It's overtop my clothes but _god_ , I've never felt this before.

I want Chloe. So bad.


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: Think Rachel will be mad or jelly?**_

* * *

 **57\. CPOV**

I feel my wetness pooling in my underwear. I press up against her and I feel myself slide in my own underwear. From literally just making out.

Damnit, Max. See what you do to me? I could tell you crave me too. I imagine how soaked she must be in her _own_ panties and I feel that slow, familiar tugging feeling in my lower stomach. Fuck.

I grab onto Max's hand and place it directly on my tits. With my hand on top of hers, I squeeze. I let her know what I want by pressing up against her innocent fingers. She responds by wrapping her legs around my hips, tightening them.

Her hands make their way from my tit to the waistline of my ripped jeans and clumsily tug me closer up against her. She's driving me insane.

I lick my lips and am just about to shove my hands under her shirt when I hear noise.

"Shit, the next band is on," I whisper breathlessly. Fuck. Time to go back and find Rachel.


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: Hahaha... "Guest:** **Is it bad that i now need to clear my history"**_

* * *

 **58\. CPOV**

I adjust my top as I walk out of the bathroom with Max. Poor girl. She hardly had the time to be disappointed when I dragged her out of the bathroom.

When we get to the stage, Rachel is already there waiting for us.

I make my way through the crowd and she sees us. It only takes her a few seconds to read my face. She knows something went down with Max.

She's giving me that look, but then she smiles.

Then the band begins playing and I see Max dizzily get lost in the music, taking it all in. I turn to Rachel and she tugs onto my shoulder, leaning in.

"You kissed her, didn't you? No fair!"

Before I could respond, I feel her hand on me. Hella good thing this place is dark and crowded, because she places her hand on my pussy over my pants and says, "I want you all to myself tonight, okay?"


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: Two chapters today... 1/2**_

* * *

 **59\. MPOV**

I didn't say much for the rest of the night. The bands played and I made sure I engaged in conversation with the uber driver on the drive back home. Otherwise, I knew I'd pull what I like to call my famous Maximum Overthinking.

When we got home, I couldn't look Chloe or Rachel in the eye. I went straight up to my room after muttering my 'good night' to both of them. I could still hear them discussing the bands as I rushed upstairs.

As soon as I shut the door to my room, I stripped out of Chloe's clothes and got into my old PJs. I considered getting on my laptop and working on some homework, but I couldn't think straight, so I decided to get into bed. I moved around getting ready for bed without thinking about what happened at all, until I finally shut off the lamp and got under the covers. Bad idea, because I am more alert than ever. My mind is racing.

I'm afraid that… I don't know. I felt so fucking good… yet so _shitty_ knowing Chloe is dating Rachel. _Rachel!_ The nicest person ever! What is wrong with me? And what does this all make me? I'm just experimenting, right? Like everyone does in university. But I can't shake the little voice in my head telling me otherwise.

It's more than that. Chloe gives me butterflies. She just feels so, so right! I…

I think I like her.

Shit, Max.

I think about Chloe's warm, wet mouth on mine and get shivers.

But then my heart immediately plunges when I hear Chloe and Rachel making out.


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: Soooo... if you're into kink, you're reading the right thing. 2/2**_

* * *

 **60\. RPOV**

Oh fuck, I want Chloe. And I make sure she knows it as I crash my mouth onto hers and make her feel how needy I am. We stumble our way up the stairs knocking into shit, hardly able to see where we're going.

But oh god, Chloe is mine tonight. And I can't wait until I feel her on me, giving me what I want. If I'm good.

" _…_ _fuck…_ " Chloe mumbles as she shoves her hand up my top, hungrily running it over my full breasts. She owns me tonight and I need her to use me up.

We knock into the wall as we reach the top of the stairs and I feel her hot, heavy breath on my mouth as she pushes up against me. We're still making out as we stumble into Chloe's room and slam her door shut.

She aggressively pushes me onto the bed.

I want her to tie me up. I want her to bite me. I want her to spank me. I want her to call me her little slut. Oh fuck, I want her to lick me up.

I spread my legs open and begin rubbing my clit overtop my clothes. I watch her watch me and when I think about her tugging on my braids, I let out a soft moan.

She slowly walks up to me with a smirk on her face.

Please, Chlo… have your way with me.


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: This one's for Duskie who has translated this fic into Vietnamese, as well as my other fic, So Hardcore. The coolest dude around.**_

* * *

 **61\. MPOV**

Don't they know I'm in the next room?! What the hell is their problem? How can Chloe go from making out with me to doing stuff with Rachel? I'm screwed… she led me on. What else could it be? It's stupid and annoying, yet I can't help being jealous as I hear Rachel moan.

My confusion quickly turns into annoyance when I hear her let out another. Have they no decency? _Ugh!_ I can practically hear everything drift through the thin barrier of this damn bedroom wall! I scowl, picking up one of the books by my bed and hurling it against the wall. There is a brief pause as the book thuds down, but the moaning continues and the jealousy pierces through me.

I go to pick up my earphones to hopefully drown out the sounds with some music, but my headphones are tangled and I wonder whether Rachel's hands are tangled in Chloe's and _what the fuck, stop it Max, why are you thinking about them?_ My annoyance doubles but quickly turns into something else when I hear Rachel moan softly again and imagine what Chloe is doing… Ugh.

I let out a heavy sigh and flop back into bed, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes. But then I hear a loud thud which could only be them collapsing in Chloe's bed. I hear Chloe mumble the word _fuck_ , followed by the unmistakeable sound of a zipper lowering. Heat drops through me and settles between my thighs.

And I know it's wrong – _crap, it's so wrong_ – but I just can't help it when I find my own hand slide across my stomach.


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: Update for the day! Also, timespacemugen, def not NTR.**_

* * *

 **62\. MPOV**

I hesitate at the band of my PJs because I really shouldn't do this but, _ugh_ , it's been so long and it's not because of them, Max –

I slide my fingers into my PJs, sucking in my breath when I graze over my sensitive clit. I rub in small circles – feeling my cheeks flush when I feel how wet I am – as I hear another soft groan from the other side of the wall.

I close my eyes and listen to Rachel's rhythmic moaning and I let my fingers follow that same pattern. Imagining Chloe's warm mouth on my neck, I press hard on my clit, picking up the pace as Rachel and Chloe do, letting them coil my stomach tighter and tighter.

 _Fuck, MAX!_ I curse at myself for a split second for imagining dirty thoughts… both Chloe's mouth on my small breasts and Rachel's tongue on the inside of my thighs… but I keep on, biting my lip hard when I feel myself come close – oh god, I'm so close –

I cum suddenly, letting the wave of pleasure wash over me. My chest heaves up and down and I feel the liquid on my fingers.

Crap.

I close my eyes and force myself to drown out Rachel and Chloe's moans buzzing in my ears, hoping to fall asleep immediately.


	63. Chapter 63

**63\. CPOV**

The rest of the weekend was honestly awkward as fuck. Max made sure she wasn't around for any of it. She went to the library every single day – making sure to leave in the morning before we even woke up and come at night when we were already asleep. She hella ditched on our morning breakfasts just like that. And dinners! For no reason?

I'm more than a little bit hurt.

Alright, Rachel and I were worried about her, too. Walking at night through campus is not exactly the safest!

It's now Monday night and I'm home alone trying to get this shit assignment over with. Normally, I would ask Max or Rachel for help but Max is at the fucking library and Rachel already left for her internship this morning.

I haven't really seen Max since Friday night after things went down. She can deny it all she wants, but things went down. It happened. We made out. She's just making this elephant in the room larger and larger.


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N: Okay so. My gf is the best for proofreading my filthy smut. Thanks babe.**_

* * *

 **64\. MPOV**

So I've been hiding out. Sue me. The library is safe!

I look around me and there's barely anyone around – I'm just surrounded by my laptop and textbooks. I finish up my essay on the history and development of flash photography in Europe and find myself with nothing to do.

I don't want to go back home and have to face Chloe. It's embarrassing knowing she kissed me and led me on while she slept with Rachel in the room right beside mine!

Albeit, wowsers. I can't lie. While I am physically avoiding her, all I could think about is Chloe. And Friday night in the bathroom at the show. Holy crap.

The problem with having nothing to do in an empty library is that my mind wanders. It's been doing that all weekend. I think about both Rachel and Chloe on me and find myself turned on again.


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: When your mind wanders a little too much...**_

* * *

 **65\. MPOV**

I walk through shelves of books in the dead-empty library until I finally reach the washroom. I get inside a stall and lean up against it, spreading my legs apart and gliding my hand under my dress… along my warm thighs… overtop my underwear… over the small swell of my clit…

I close my eyes and begin to rub up and down lightly.

Chloe… Rachel…

Chloe. It's stupid because I like her and I knew I shouldn't have let myself crush on anyone I room with! I let things happen in that bathroom and I was dumb – so dumb – for crushing on her knowing full well that she could never like me back.

I stop rubbing when I feel the hot tears pooling in my eyes.

Feeling stupid, I exit the stall and splash my face with cold water. I let out a sigh and check the time.

It's time to go home.


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: Back at home...**_

* * *

 **66\. CPOV**

I ended up FaceTiming Rachel during her break at the hospital to firstly run an essay thesis idea by her and secondly to just dick around and waste time. She helped me on my thesis but then I didn't _actually_ want to start writing my essay. So I bring up Max.

I hold my phone up as I sit on the living room couch eating popcorn.

"You never told her we weren't exclusive?" Rachel side-eyes me. "I don't know what to say, Chlo. You kissed Max on Friday and then we had sex that same night. You're a smart girl. Figure it out… She's probably feeling a little weirded out and confused."

I sigh.

"Fuck me, no. I'll have to tell her. Next time I see her, I guess – which I guess is never, considering she's ghosting the fuck out of me."

"I'm sure you'll see her soon, babe. OH. Guess what happened this morning when I got to Mark's house?"


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: This is an AU after all... ;)**_

* * *

 **67\. RPOV**

"When you got to Jefferson's house this morning? I dunno. Didn't you say he's been acting weird lately?" Chloe asks.

I check around me in the hospital break room to ensure no curious ears were near me. It's a small town around here. I stare right at Chloe on my phone screen. "I just got to Mark's house and wanted to drop off my shit before my shift at the hospital started when he stopped me at the door and handed me flowers… and get this, he proceeded to ask me out on an actual date! Holy shit, right?"

The thing is, I've always sort of crushed on Mark. At first, it was the whole older-guy thing. But he's honestly the sweetest guy. I just thought he saw me as a fuck buddy, so I never thought he'd _actually_ ask me out. Mark knows about Chloe and I. He's totally cool that I'm bisexual, too. I guess he just wants something a little more intimate with me.

I watch Chloe's smile form. "That's pretty vomitrocious, Rach. But cute. You better have said yes – I know how hung up you are over Jefferson."

It's cool how we can be so chill with each other – and not jealous. I nod. "I really like him, Chlo."


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: Updating twice today since I won't be able to tomorrow. Me as an author: sadistically pairs Jefferson and Rachel. Heh.**_

* * *

 **68\. CPOV**

Mark better not fuck it up with Rachel. But I can tell he's good for her, especially while she's over there. I mean, Rachel and I are good together. We feel for each other but not romantically. It's weird. I'm so comfortable with her and sex is fun. But yeah. If Mark wants to take her out, I don't blame him. Rachel is a literal angel.

I'm just about to tell Rachel to threaten Jefferson on my behalf when I hear the sound of the front door open and close.

I turn back to Rachel.

"Max is finally home," I mutter under my breath. "Gonna peace out."

Rachel nods a blows me a kiss. "Sweet," she replies and then said quietly, "Go tell her what I told you."


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/N: I like to anger my fans. Sadism. ^.^**_

* * *

 **69\. MPOV**

I was hoping Chloe would be in her room so I can sneak upstairs and avoid her, but I walk in on her talking to Rachel on the phone. Or should I say – just getting off the phone with her. I speed walk past the living room where Chloe is sitting and head to the stairs but I can't help but get annoyed when I hear Rachel's voice say "love you, babe" right before hanging up. I continue up the stairs but freeze when I hear Chloe get up and come after me.

"Yo, Caulfield – wait up. We should chat about something importa–"

 **Ringggg**

My phone?

I raise my finger signaling to Chloe to wait a sec while I pull out my cell. Weird. Hardly anyone calls me. I check the caller ID…

Warren? What the hell?

"Err… sorry, Chloe. I gotta take this."

I run up to my room and close the door, sliding the Answer button.

"Warren…? Hey."


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/N: Update for the day: Max's logic.**_

 ** _HAHA CassieHU, chapter 69 should have just been fucking. Regrets._**

* * *

 **70\. MPOV**

We haven't talked since we broke up back in high school, so hearing his voice was pretty weird.

"Max! Hey! Uhh… This is probably really weird for you but let me explain," Warren spoke.

Warren was always a sweetheart when we dated. I am equally weirded out and curious to be hearing from him after all these months of nothing.

"I saw you moved for uni, Max! I mean, uh. I saw through your Facebook profile. How is it up there? It must be so different and I was just thinking about you in a non-weird way – in a totally coincidental way – and just that you seem… I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is that…" I hear Warren sigh."I'm in town tonight. And was wondering whether I can see you? Not like a date or anything, unless you want it to be, but mostly because I miss you in a non-romantic way – uh, unless you want it to be romantic. And uh –"

"Sure!" I hear myself blurt out.

It's not a date.

But maybe it could be.

I need to get my mind off Rachel and Chloe.


	71. Chapter 71

**71\. MPOV**

I ask Warren to text me the details and that I'd meet him in a few hours later tonight.

I hang up and crack open my door. Chloe is still on the stairs, waiting for me. She's staring right at me.

"I uh… need to get ready for something, but I'll catch you later, Chloe," I say. I watch her exhale, mumble a nonchalant 'whatever' and go back to the living room. I close myself in my room and wait for Warren's text.

I know I didn't even think it through. I don't even think I want this. What I _do_ want, however, is to get over them. Chloe and Rachel. It's wrong. It's wrong and weird and I should never have let myself get this far. Damnit. Rachel's popular and beautiful _and_ kind? How can I not be into that? And… Chloe. Chloe is fierce. She's fierce and intimidating but so wonderful once you get to know her.

I know I like her.

I just don't think I should.


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/N: ... /danger ahead/**_

* * *

 **72\. CPOV**

It's 9pm and I'm bored as fuck. It's been a few hours since Max got home and she's been holed up in her room since. Even when Max is home, she won't even hang with me. What is her problem? Not that I don't have shit to do either. But she _has_ to know that we gotta talk. She can avoid it all she wants, but… ugh, I will hunt you down MAX CAULFIELD!

Just, not yet. Thought I had the balls to just barge in there and ask her what the fuck is up, but… yeah. Looks like you don't have what it takes tonight, Price.

Wait. I swear I just heard Max's door click open. I'm still in the living room when I turn around and find Max coming down the stairs.

She has her hair pulled back in a half ponytail and left her wispy bangs down. She has a super tight black and white striped shirt with sleeves and pale blue skinny jeans on. She isn't the curviest girl in the world, but holy fuck, this hugs her body so well. And she's wearing lip gloss.

"Woah," I mutter, my eyes growing wide. Holy shit. She looks fucking hot. "That's not very library-appropriate, Max."

But she looks uneasy.

"Actually, I… err – have a date."


	73. Chapter 73

_**A/N: Like walking on eggshells. On another note, episode 2 BtS trailer is being released today... woop!**_

* * *

 **73\. MPOV**

I notice the way Chloe's body tightens… why does she care? Is she allowed to date but I'm not? Anxiety tingles in my fingers. Get a grip, Max.

"You. Have. A…. date?"

She's staring at me with those dark blue eyes and a frown pulls at the corner of her lips.

I shrug.

"Just this guy Warren I used to date."

"Used to?" Chloe nods her head at me and with a tight smile says, "Have a good time. You look pretty, Max."

As I put on my shoes, I hear Chloe march up the stairs. Her door slams loud.

I find myself feeling guilty. But I shouldn't feel guilty.

We are nothing more than roommates. Get it through your thick head, Max.


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/N: Let's just acknowledge how awesome the BtS episode 2 trailer was.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reviewing! I read them all and I love hearing your thoughts.**_

 _ **Here's today's update! MPOV will be posted tomorrow about the actual 'date' so stay tuned. You think it'll go well? ;O**_

* * *

 **74\. CPOV**

I roll a joint. Or three. And get my bong ready. The goal is to get hella high so I can just… I dunno. Float the fuck away.

Time to chain smoke the hell out of my night.

I blast some hardcore music and make sure the neighbours hear it.

Who the fuck is he? I try not to overthink but I fucking swear… Max seemed hella into me. At least she did back in the bathroom at the show last week. What the fuck is this? Not that I have a right to be mad. Not like we're dating or anything. She probably assumes I have a thing with Rachel anyway. I _do_ have a thing but not the type of thing she's thinking of. But fucking still.

I'm only mad for a few minutes before jealousy takes over. Fuck him. Who the fuck is he anyway? Not only am I threatened because she's on a date. I'm also threatened because he's a _guy_. I take a bong hit and get lost in nothing in particular.

Fuck this.


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/N: My laptop crashed over the weekend... :) :) :) insert psychotic emojis here :) :) :)**_

 _ **It's still not fixed but I am currently at the school library and it's 10pm. BUT I wanted to update for you! Because I missed 4 days, you get 4 chapters. Here's 1/4.**_

 _ **P.S. While my laptop's at the repair, I will only be able to update off the university's library computers. I will do my best to update daily but if I don't, I'll always make it up to you and post the chapters that I missed.**_

* * *

 **75\. MPOV**

What am I doing? I thought Warren and I could have a fun night out, like we used to. But I should have known better. This date thing is a disaster.

Warren can't keep his eyes off my chest and he's leering at me in this sketchy bar like some kind of animal. Maybe he is nervous, but he seems totally wasted. I try to force the conversation along. Ask what he's been up to. Where he's working now. But when he slides his hand over my knee, I jolt out of my bar stool.

"Warren, I… I think this was a mistake."

Maybe it's a sign. I keep thinking of Chloe. Her face when I told her of my date. Maybe it's a sign that I should just stop fighting it and just give in. Despite the fear of rejection that was looming in my stomach and weighing me down, I couldn't help but listen to the voice in my mind.

 _It's Chloe. You like her_.

I regret this so much.

I pay the bill, give Warren a quick goodbye, and go back home.


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/N: Btw, personal update. I literally just booked my girlfriend's flight to come visit me from Canada to Belgium. After not having seen her since September, I will finally get to see her again in January. The wait is killer but woo!**_

 _ **Here's 2/4!**_

* * *

 **76\. MPOV**

After my date with Warren that night, I snuck in and went to bed immediately. Now, it's mid-week and I have been avoiding Chloe like the plague. Once again. Between classes, I mainly hide out in the library. Except tonight. The library was closed for a main event happening in there, so here I am. In my room. The door tightly shut. Doing some school readings.

I know Chloe's home, but I definitely did not expect her to come knock on my door.

So when she does exactly that, I freeze.

 **Knock knock**

I hear Chloe's voice from behind my bedroom door.

"Come onnn, Max. I know you're not studying 24 fucking 7."

But instead of answering her like a normal human being, I remain quiet. I can't kid myself. I like her and although no date will get my mind off of it, I _know_ it's stupid and I refuse to talk to her. It's embarrassing. What happened in the bathroom was wrong. That's cheating and I can't do that to Rachel.

I hear Chloe shuffle away, unanswered.


	77. Chapter 77

_**A/N: And yes! I am so salty that my laptop crashed right when BtS ep2 is coming out on Thursday. I hope my laptop gets fixed before then...**_

 ** _Here's 3/4. One more..._**

* * *

 **77\. MPOV**

It's a week later and I have become a pro at avoiding Chloe. Rachel didn't end up coming home last weekend. She posted photos on Facebook of her hanging out with some guy named Mark. I think that's the guy that lets her live at his house while she's doing her internship. Sigh. I miss Rachel's warm smile and I miss hanging out with Chloe, but this is for the best. It has to be.

One afternoon, I accidentally fell asleep on my bed while I was busy doing some pretty dull textbook readings. I wake up to the sound of a soft _click_.

I almost ignore it but instead glance at my nightstand to look at my alarm. 11:50pm.

I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when my bedroom light flicks on.

I am horrified to see that Chloe is standing at the foot of my bed.

Her arms are crossed.

"Are you avoiding me?" she demands.

I am immediately alert.

And my heart drops.


	78. Chapter 78

_**A/N: Annnd last update, 4/4. Phewf.**_

 _ **Um, yeah. Confrontation time.**_

* * *

 **78\. MPOV**

I sit up in my bed and move my textbook aside. I stare at her wearily until I finally gather my words. "You… snuck into my room to wake me up at midnight?"

Her blue eyes pierce into me. I try to avoid her gaze for fear that I might just break down right then and there. I don't want to have this talk. I immediately feel nauseous.

"Come on, Max."

I don't know what to say, so I just shrug.

"Why aren't you being honest with me?" she asks me, unfolding her arms.

I bite my lip out of nervousness. "I don't know what you're talking about –"

"Look at me. You've been avoiding me. Why?"

Her voice hits me like a truck. And she continues.

"Is it because of him?"

Him? Now I'm confused.


	79. Chapter 79

_**A/N: You guys are the sweetest. My main concern with my laptop is not school or anything responsible like that... it's the fact that I need to play BtS ep 2, hahahah.**_

* * *

 **79\. CPOV**

"Who?" Max asks me, finally able to meet my eyes.

Who else, Max? Literally the only guy whose name has been fucking imprinted in my mind since that date you had last week. "That guy, Warren," I softly respond, trying to keep my cool.

Max scoffs. " _What_? No way. I left early that night. It was stupid… It– it wasn't even a date."

Okay… So it's not the guy.

Then maybe it's just her. Maybe this was nothing. I need to stop obsessing over her and this stupid thing, get my answer, and move on.

I make my way from her doorway and sit on her bed. I need to ask her what the fuck is happening here.


	80. Chapter 80

_**A/N: You're welcome ^.^**_

* * *

 **80\. MPOV**

I feel stupid for telling her about Warren and that failure of a date. And even more so, I feel stupid for having this talk with her. But when she comes and sits beside me on my bed, I get all hot and nervous. She's not going to leave.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Chloe asks me, putting her hand on my thigh. My heart begins to race.

Her voice is so sincere and it's just all too much and _holy crap_ it's hard to think because _fuck_ I'm not prepared for this!

"It isn't important." I shift my leg away, moving her hand off.

"No." Chloe moves her hand from my thigh – to my face – _oh god_ – she places her hand on my cheek and it feels so warm and her face is just inches away from mine.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asks me again.

We are here on my bed and I am pressed up against the cool wall, hardly noticing that I am clenching the fabric of my bedsheets in my fists. Chloe's nose is almost touching mine (oh god, how did she get so close to me?), feeling her warm breath and I can't, I can't, _I just can't_ –

"Max."

"Because I want you." The words desperately tumble out of my mouth and I can't stop them. I try to pull away from Chloe, moving my face out of her palm. Anger rises at my own stupidity yet again.

"Because I have these stupid fucking feelings for you, Chloe. You and Rachel both confuse the hell out of me because even though I like you both but I actually _feel_ something for you, Chloe. Something more. But you and Rachel… You two are –"

Her lips come crashing over mine, cutting me off completely.


	81. Chapter 81

_**A/N: I PICKED UP MY LAPTOP YESTERDAY AND I JUST PLAYED BTS EP 2. I AM STILL HIGH ON AMBERPRICE.**_

 _ **But for now, here is some juicy Pricefield. ^.^**_

* * *

 **81\. MPOV**

She pulls her lips off mine and I can barely breathe. She's smirking at me.

"Max. Rachel and I are _not_ dating. We are just a thing. No strings attached."

Wowzers. What is happening? I am relieved for a mere moment before confusion fills me. Before I could overthink, I already find myself missing her lips.

Her smile is lupine.

It's as if she read my mind because before I knew it, Chloe's kissing me again and pulling me closer to her – tighter and tighter – my hips colliding with hers. Her lips pull at mine, rough and raw, and when I hear a muffled groan escape her mouth, I let myself sink into her.

 _Holy crap, what is even going on?_

This is different from the kiss at the show bathroom. It is brand new, unknown, uncertain. Of course I had kissed people before. I had kissed a few guys in high school. I mean, I have thought guys were cute before, but the truth is, they'd all been kiss and run. This was uncovered land.

I kiss her back and she sucks my tongue into her mouth. Chloe's tongue curls over mine, as sensuous as smoke curls in the air.


	82. Chapter 82

_**A/N: It's hard not to want to drown in Amberprice after episode 2. Amberprice... Pricefield...**_

¯\\_( **ツ** )_/¯ _**WHY NOT BOTH?**_ ¯\\_( **ツ** )_/¯

* * *

 **82\. CPOV**

Max grabs me by the collar of my band tee and tugs as she presses her soft mouth onto mine. It's needy and sweet and I can't get enough of it. The things I want to do to her…

My fingers clench onto her hair, tilt her head back and kiss her roughly. Her chest is heaving and all my doubts melt away. Just like that.

Fuck.

She pulls me closer and I've basically crawled up over her because I want her so bad. The space between us is practically nothing and when she lets out a soft moan, it goes right to my pussy. I feel myself get wet. I'm burning and I want more.

I want her to moan my name. I imagine it for a split second and feel my lower abdomen tighten just from the thought of it. I crawl onto her, grab her by the shoulders and push her up against the wall. She lets out a soft moan of resistance and I silence her with my mouth.

I want her. I want her to be mine. I want her to give herself to me.


	83. Chapter 83

_**A/N: I love all of your reviews. Thank you for reading so far! And for those who have yet to play BtS ep2, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **83\. MPOV**

When Chloe pulls away, the smile that curls her lips is downright sinful. I can hardly believe what is happening. She pulls away from me and grabs at the bottom of her band shirt, lifting it off her head. She uncovers her bare neck and her cleavage and her tight stomach and – _nope_ – I keep my eyes steadfast on her face.

But I can't help myself from staring.

Chloe's in a bra and she inches herself over my lap and straddles me as I sit on the bed with my back to the wall. Everything about her turns me on. Her tattoo sleeve, the long necklace of a sole bullet that hangs in-between her breasts within her cleavage…

I am madly questioning my sexuality because I stare at her chest and the lace of her black bra and _oh god_ – they're so full and plump and I want to touch them so bad –

I obviously have no idea what to do and the heat is getting to my head. Chloe takes my inexperienced hand and places it on her soft breast with only the thin lace of her bra separating my hand from her bare skin. Holy. Wow –

I'm curious and turned on and _ugh_ I feel her nipple harden under my hand. I graze my finger softly over her bra and her nipples are so perky –

 _Woah_ – I feel two silver balls. Her nipples are pierced.


	84. Chapter 84

_**A/N: Early morning update before school and late night volunteering!**_

* * *

 **84\. CPOV**

I don't know where exactly this is going and I don't care. I see Max open her mouth when she rubs her little hands over my tits and I press myself up against her. I grab her other hand and place it over the smooth skin of my abdomen. She complies, taking it all in. She inches her fingers lightly from the bottom of my bra all the way down my stomach. Her hands leave my skin hot and tingling. God, Max… touch me. You're killing me. When she hits the waistband of my ripped jean shorts, she stops.

Is she new to this? Even better.

Mm. I can work with this.

I eye her PJ top. It's sweet and pale pink and it has a white cartoon bunny on it. Cute. But it's also thin and I can see that she is definitely not wearing a bra. Fuck. I slip my hands underneath her shirt and feel the warmth of her soft belly. She looks nervous for a second but then lets out a small ragged sigh. I take that as a signal to continue. I rub my hands upwards, making my way to cup the soft flesh of her tight boobs. Her nipples harden to the touch of my thumbs and I can't. I need to see her fully.


	85. Chapter 85

_**A/N: Your daily xxx content.**_

* * *

 **85\. CPOV**

I roughly slip my hands out of her PJ top and tilt my chin up swiftly, motioning her to raise her hands above her head. She does, and I lift her PJ shirt off her head.

I eye her bare skin and she flushes, biting on her bottom lip.

"You're hella shy," I whisper, to which she nods silently.

"Hmm," I say as I softly trail my fingernails overtop her perky, hardened nipples. "I love your body, Max."

Max leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes. Her chest lifts up and down as she breathes heavily and I watch her small tits move up and down with her chest.

I finally have her how I want her.


	86. Chapter 86

**86\. CPOV**

I lean in and kiss her. She moans at the feel of my tongue massaging hers and my hands cup her tight tits. I squeeze and she arches her back into my hands. She doesn't seem to know what to do, which works out perfectly.

And I mean perfectly. The idea of taking her as I please despite her innocence turns me on as fuck.

I work my way from her lips to her jaw.

I kiss the smooth skin of her neck and then I bite down. She holds her breath and lets out a sharp exhale in response to the unexpected soreness – and pleasure.

Not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark.


	87. Chapter 87

_**A/N: Playtime. ^.^**_

* * *

 **87\. MPOV**

She just feels so, _so_ good. _Please, do what you want with me, Chloe_. I can take it. I want to take it all.

She's sucking and nibbling on my neck and it hurts but it also feels so freaking good and I tangle my fingers in her blue hair, wanting more and more. Her tongue is rough on my neck and it sends shivers of lightning bolts all through my body. I feel soaked.

But when she pulls away, she gives me a seductive sneer.

I'm scared and shy as she stares right into my eyes while she unhooks her bra, tossing it to the side. Oh my god. I've never seen or touched breasts in real life but it's as if I am _drawn_ to touch her. Her porcelain skin… the fullness of her breasts… _holy crap, Max, as if this is happening to you_.

I need to feel her.


	88. Chapter 88

_**A/N: Things that Chloe would be into... 0:)**_

* * *

 **88\. CPOV**

Out of nowhere, I watch as Max leans in and softly places her mouth on my tits. It's soft and warm and wet and fuckkk. I curl my fingers in her hair and urge her head to where I want her. Mm, yeah. On my nipples, my sweet Max.

I look down and watch her tongue my pierced nipple, pushing my chest into her mouth harder. Max looks up at me with her big doe eyes, as if she is asking me if she is doing okay.

I let her know by biting my lip hard and giving her a small moan.

My bullet necklace hangs in-between my tits and fuck, it would be so hot if I got her to…

I grab Max by the chin and lift slightly.

I gently lift the bullet on my necklace, look at Max and whisper, "Suck."


	89. Chapter 89

_**A/N: Late update before I go to bed (it's close to midnight here). Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **89\. CPOV**

I bring my bullet necklace to her lips and she parts her lips for me. I place it in-between her puckered lips and she begins to suck softly, as if it was a pacifier.

I pet her on the back of her head.

"Good girl," I coo.

Fuck, Max. Watching you is the biggest turn on.

When I've teased myself enough, I tug on my bullet necklace. Pulling it out exposes her small, wet tongue and the small line of drool that hangs from her mouth to the necklace...

Fuck.


	90. Chapter 90

**90\. CPOV**

I grind myself on her leg and I feel how slippery I am. I grab Max by the face and kiss her. Hard and raw. I run my tongue on her bottom lip before biting on it. My other hand grabs her by the hot skin of her waist and moves down onto her thigh. She's only wearing thin PJ shorts. I move my hand towards her inner thigh and feel her hot breath on my mouth. She's panting and her cheeks are flushed.

"C…Chloe," I look at Max intently. "I don't know what to do."

I smile, loving her innocence. My fingers slide along the inside of her thigh, drifting higher and higher with each casual swipe.

"Even better."


	91. Chapter 91

_**A/N: When Chloe takes control and before you know it...**_

* * *

 **91\. MPOV**

I think I'm screwed. I'm tense and nervous and I feel the mess I've made in my PJs.

She leans in, buries her head in my hair and to my surprise, whispers, "But if you don't feel comfortable with this at any point, let me know, Max."

She pulls away and I nod, feeling safe and comforted by her words. She cups my face and squeezes, suddenly pushing me against the wall with a soft thud. She's rough with me and the throbbing between my legs is too much because _oh goddd_ I've never been more turned on in my life.

I hear myself gasp when Chloe's fingers find the sensitive skin over the thin material of my PJs.

"Fuck, you're so wet… I can feel your wetness through your PJs, kitten," Chloe whispers.

She called me kitten and I want her _– I'm dying for her_ – to touch me. She brushes my clit over my PJs and my chest is heaving and I arch my hips, aching, throbbing, needing…


	92. Chapter 92

_**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone~**_

* * *

 **92\. CPOV**

Holy shit. I can't believe she's completely soaked through. All for me. Max arches herself into my hand, wanting me to touch her.

I have her where I want her.

But I look at her and smile. "Not yet."

I pull away and slip out of my ripped jean shorts, tossing them on the bed. I watch her watch me undress. I slip off my underwear and I'm completely bare. In response, she spreads her legs apart. I see the slightly darkened spot on her PJs. Her wetness soaking through. Fuck.

But I crawl back to her and shake my head. "No. You have to please me first. And if you do a good job, I'll give you what I want. You have to earn it, Max."

I kneel for her and spread my knees apart. I take her hand and place three of her small fingers in my mouth. I tongue them gently, getting them drooly and wet. Not that I need the wetness. Max has me fucking soaked.

I take her fingers out of my mouth and guide them down my body. Over the middle of my chest, in-between my cleavage, down my abdomen. I make her fingers brush through the light hair on my pussy, her fingers leaving hot, wet trails down my body.


	93. Chapter 93

_**A/N: I was at a show yesterday and didn't have the time to update, so you get two chapters today. 1/2**_

* * *

 **93\. MPOV**

The moment Chloe guides my fingers and places them on herself, I moan. I hardly know what to do but I feel her opening and _oh my god_. I pull my hand away and look at the clear white wetness that coats my fingers. Chloe is so wet –

I immediately place my hand back on her mound, not needing her to guide me this time. I slide the wetness from her opening all the way up to her clit and I hear her draw out a moan.

I begin to rub her clit slowly, letting out an airy moan as well because she just feels soo good and soft on my fingers. She's just so silky and smooth and wet and –

"Faster. I need you to rub me faster, Max," Chloe groans, tensing up.

I'm clumsy but I rub faster and harder, flicking her clit as I rub up and down. She needs it harder because she grabs my hand by the wrist and presses her hand on mine, making me press on her clit even harder as I touch her.

Oh god, watching the breathy O her mouth makes is killing me –

"In me, Max!" Chloe tensely growls. "Plunge your fingers inside of me!"


	94. Chapter 94

_**A/N: Anddd 2/2!**_

* * *

 **94\. MPOV**

I can't do anything but comply.

I slip down and press the tips of my fingers inside of her wet opening. Her eyelashes shudder and then she clenches her eyes tight.

And then I press my fingers inside her fully, feeling her tense up as I go as deep as my fingers can go.

"Fuckkk~" Chloe breathes.

I begin to move in and out, picking up the pace as I go. I curl my fingers a bit and when I hear her moan even more, I curl them even harder. I watch her intently as she begins to rock her hips on my hand, grinding with my fingers inside of her. I bite my lip, hardly knowing what to do, but _holy_ Chloe feels so good–

She grabs my face with a tight hand – tight from her pleasure – and pushes my head back against the wall.

"Don't stop," she growls, forcing my head in place. She grabs my face and holds me down, her thumb pressed down on my lips.

I only do what she asks me.

Her roughness only makes me wetter.


	95. Chapter 95

**95\. CPOV**

She keeps working on me and I can quickly feel it coiling in my stomach.

I can't take any more of it – fuck! Her fingers in me on my g-spot make me insane and I just can't – fucking – drag it out any longer –

"Oh fuck," I pant. "Oh fuck, oh fuckkkk, oh FUCK–"

I cum with a loud groan, my entire body tensing. I quiver and pulse around Max's fingers inside of me.

I watch a small, proud smile form on her sweet lips but before she could say anything, I find Max's lips and swipe my tongue in her mouth with a groan, pressing up against her.

I pull away, leaving my sweet kitten mid-pucker and say, "Your turn, babygirl."

I get Max to press her legs together and I slip my fingers in the waistband of her PJ shorts, slowly sliding them down her legs.

I slip them off her legs and push her legs apart at the knees.

"Fuck…" I moan, taking her all in.


	96. Chapter 96

_**A/N: Anon who messaged me on tumblr yesterday: I hope your fanfiction is working and you can see my updates now. I posted yesterday's chapter on tumblr for you, though. Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **96\. CPOV**

She is _so_ fucking wet.

She's swollen and puffy and soaked and I moan just from looking at her. Her wetness is creamy and glistening, dripping down her opening and down to her ass. I can smell her a bit from up here and oh god she smells sweet and strong and _holy fuck_.

I run my fingers through the thin hair on her pussy, feeling everywhere _but_ her centre. She closes her eyes and I see her breathe faster.

But when I slide my fingers down her slit and dip two of them into her folds, I see her squirm with pleasure and let out a soft, breathy moan.

Oh man, her tightness around my fingers makes me dizzy as fuck. She's hella tight. Like virgin tight. I force two fingers into her and pump. She's so wet, she drips a bit down her thighs as I pull out… before plunging into her tightness again. The way her tightness clenches around my fingers drives me insane. She's warm and soaked and when I curl my fingers hard, I smile at hearing Max moan at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

With one hand inside her, I take my other hand and place it on her neck. Her eyes remain close.

 _Fuckk_.

I gently squeeze her throat.


	97. Chapter 97

_**A/N: Apologies in advance. I will be super busy on Monday and Tuesday since I have an overnight shift at this shelter I volunteer for and then head directly to the first day of my internship on Tuesday! I won't be home, so I'm giving you updates for today, Monday and Tuesday. 1/3**_

* * *

 **97\. MPOV**

I didn't even know what Chloe was doing when she was trailing her hand up to my neck. But when she tightens her hand around my neck and squeezes, I could barely let out a moan. With her fingers in me and her hand on my throat holding me in place… oh god, I clench my eyes tight.

She goes harder and harder, pumping her fingers faster and faster in me and I can barely take it – I feel so tight –

"Oh god, Chloeee," I moan because I can barely take it when she hits my g-spot like that.

Hazily, I hear Chloe's voice. "Rub your clit for me, Max."

So I do. I bring my fingers to my swollen clit and I feel _so_ slick and wet. I rub myself and she pumps into me so deeply that my body tightens up because it can't do anything else – _oh goddd, I've never felt this before –_

And it's all building up inside me and she's forcing herself inside me so rough but it feels _so good_ as she keeps a firm grasp on my throat – _ohhhhh shit_ – I clench my eyes so tightly until I see stars – _it's building up so much_ –

"Chloe – pleaseeee – Unnh!" I shout, the release coming out of nowhere and hitting me hard.

And then she pulls out of me quickly. I'm still dizzy from it all when I hear Chloe mutter, "Damn, Max."

I open my eyes and look at Chloe. She's smiling. But I look at her body.

Oh god. Her stomach is wet.

From me?


	98. Chapter 98

_**A/N: Lol**_ ** _timespacemugen, your comments never fail to make me laugh._**

 _ **Getting kinky. Just because I can totally see it being Chloe's thing. What do you think? 2/3**_

* * *

 **98\. CPOV**

"You're messy," I smile at her, watching her glance at the warm cum on my abdomen. "Good girl."

I kiss her softly on the lips and run my fingers through her pulsing wet slit before I say, "But you're not finished."

No, that was too easy, babygirl. You're not done with me. I look on the bed and grab my band tee. Max looks at me half dazed and half puzzled.

I give her my famous smirk. "You can use pretty much anything for bondage."

"B…bondage?" Max whispers, regaining her breath.

Her eyes widen.

Hella yes.


	99. Chapter 99

_**A/N: Leaving you all hanging.**_ _ **=^.^=**_ _ **See you Wednesday. 3/3**_

* * *

 **99\. MPOV**

Chloe wants to tie me up and I don't even mind. I want her to take me. I just want Chloe. It's like my body craves hers and I don't question it. I want her. Before I could scare myself out of it, I nod.

"Mmm," Chloe smiles right at me. "Get on your stomach for me, Max."

And so I do. I lay on my bed with my face in the pillows. She kneels behind me and places herself in-between my legs. She spreads my legs out, revealing myself for her from behind. I can't see what she's doing back there and I start to get shy, feeling all sorts of exposed. My mind races picturing what she has planned for me. _Bondage…_ I shudder. What did you get yourself into, Max?

"Chloee," I mumble, not knowing what to expect and equally not caring. I'm burning and throbbing for her, oh god, I'm throbbing.

"Shh, Max," Chloe coos. All of a sudden, I feel her grab my wrists and pin them on my back, holding them in place while her hands wrap some sort of material tightly around them.

I try to pull them apart but I can't.

I hear Chloe chuckle behind me.


	100. Chapter 100

_**A/N:**_ _ **Made it to 100~ Thank you for sticking along for the ride. Means so so so much to me.**_

* * *

 **100\. CPOV**

"Damn, Max," I say as I secure my band tee around her wrists in a tight knot and then drag my eyes ever so slowly down her bare back, down her tight ass, to her dripping mound. "Who woulda thought you'd be messy as fuck?"

I watch her back raise and drop as she gets breathy. Her body responds to basically anything I do and I'm hella into it.

"Nnngh," she says, muffled by the pillows in her face.

"Do you want me in you, Max?" I tease.

"Mhmm," Max responds, shoving her ass slightly upwards for me.

"You need me deep inside you, babygirl?" I ask again.

"Y-Yes!" she shouts.

Better.

"Ask for it, Max."

She remains silent for a few seconds, but I watch her pale body in front of me. She's gasping and trying to push her ass into me.

"P...Please, Chloe!"


	101. Chapter 101

_**A/N: One word:**_

* * *

 **101\. CPOV**

Her breathy, needy voice drives me insane. I place my fingernails on her upper back and begin trailing the tips of my nails down the centre of her back.

She shivers.

I drag my nails on her back, leaving light red trails on her pale skin. Marking her as my own. Until I reach her ass. I place both hands on each side of her ass and squeeze. She muffles a needy moan and pushes her ass back up against my hands. I begin grazing my hands lightly over her tight ass instead.

And then I smack her. Hard.

She tenses up at the sting of my palm. I grab her ass with both of my hands and pull upwards, spreading her ass to reveal her pussy. I smile, pleased. She is so wet that it makes me dizzy. I have to hold myself back from fucking her hard. She's cummy and it's dripping down her pussy, making the insides of her thighs glisten. I run a single finger down her slit and place it on my tongue, sucking her wetness completely. Fuck, Max tastes so sweet.

I can't take it any longer. I sink two digits deep – so deep – inside Max and watch her let out a breathy "Fuckkk."

I plunge my fingers in and out, hitting her deep. I watch as they stretch her and fill her and _fuckk_ we both moan as I go deeper and harder. I'm pressing down and curling and curling and curling and I can't help but groan when I see her sweet cum drip out of her with every plunge.

I fuck her with my fingers, slow and deep at first, but then I go fast and hard. That's when she begins to squirt for me. A little bit on my stomach, my thighs. The bedsheets. Mmm.


	102. Chapter 102

**102\. MPOV**

 _Godd_ – Chloe is making me see sparks. She sets a quick pace, filling me up and pushing me further with each push. I can't help it when my back arches and my eyes clench shut, giving myself over to the sensation of _everything Chloe_.

She's deeper in me like this, with me on my stomach. And I feel it coiling inside me, pushing me higher and higher… I continue to moan as Chloe's fingers enter me over and over and _over_ –

I can't move my body because of her restraints and I can't stop the noises coming from my mouth…

"Oh god…" I pant. "Oh god, Chloe, I'm –"

I cum again almost instantly, shaking around Chloe's legs, clenching my eyes shut as I feel the explosion inside me run through my body.

I feel wet all over my thighs.

I've made a mess again.


	103. Chapter 103

_**A/N: Busy with essay stuff but I snuck in a break to update.**_

* * *

 **103\. MPOV**

I'm still trembling when I feel Chloe grab me by the hips and flip me over. My hands remain bound behind me as I now lay on my back, looking up at the blue-haired girl above me. I watch her grin down at me.

"Drooly Max," Chloe chuckles, bringing her hand to my wet mouth. I must have been all drooly from moaning in the pillows… How embarrassing. I try to wipe my wet lips but I can't move.

Chloe smirks. "I think it's cute."

I watch her lean above me. She lowers her chest overtop me and presses her breasts against mine. I immediately get hot from feeling her warm skin… her mounds… I want to touch her but I can't. She brings her face right above mine and her blue strands fall around my face. I can't help but breathe heavily – she feels so, so good and I can't deny my feelings for her and –

"Part your cute little mouth for me, Max," Chloe whispers. "Stick your tongue out like a good girl."

Not only do I do as she says, but I also wrap my free legs around her, pressing my recently-fucked wetness on her. With my mouth open and tongue out, I stare up at her, watching her slowly spit into my mouth…

Her spit falls onto my tongue, hanging by a thin strand of drool, and it slowly slides down my throat.

I hear her moan above me when I swallow.

"Good girl, Max."


	104. Chapter 104

**104\. CPOV**

Max isn't very wordy, but I can see she liked what I did to her. True, I was nervous about pushing her too far, but fuck it. She was into it and so was I. I get up and kneel in front of her bare, damp body. She remains bound, lying on her tied up hands. I take her legs in both hands and spread them apart, revealing her to me.

Swollen… wet… pink…

Fuck, I wish I had a dildo with me but Max wouldn't be able to take it anyways. She's way too hella tight and can barely take my fingers. Instead, I keep her legs apart and make my way down on my stomach, placing small bites followed by gentle kisses down her lower stomach.

Max moans again, louder this time, when I suck near her hip bone and leave a mark. But when I put my mouth on her clit and suck, I could feel Max tighten her thighs and jerk her hips towards me. I lick her all up, melting in the taste of her sweet cum.

I run the flat of my tongue up and down her clit, softly and slowly. From her clit, to her opening, to her clit again. I want to relax her as her reward for being such a cooperative girl for me.


	105. Chapter 105

**105\. MPOV**

Her mouth is so soothing and I am finally able to take the feel of her tongue on me. No longer twitching, I melt into Chloe. God, that felt unbelievable. After what feels like quite some time of her tongue and pure bliss, she finally gets up and unbinds me, shoving our pile of clothes on the floor and getting under the covers with me. I don't say much – _can't_ say much. Because my mind is racing.

I've lost my virginity. And it felt so, so right. She took care of me and for some reason, I trust Chloe. But I really like her. That is my problem. She rolls over and shoves her face in my hair, wrapping her arm around my chest. Everything is quiet and I know we are supposed to fall asleep together, like in the movies – isn't that what normal people do? But I can't.

"Chloe, what… what are we?" I find myself whisper in the dark. I hear her shuffle around.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she murmurs.

"… I– er– was wondering what I am. To you." I spit out.

"You're my roommate, Maxie…" Chloe sleepily mumbles behind me and turns around.

Not the answer I was looking for. Not like I was looking for a specific answer, anyway. Just… something more. I guess she could feel my body tense up because I hear her chuckle, suppressing a yawn.

"I like you, too, Max," Chloe mumbles before sinking into sleep.

I, however, am wide awake.

So where does that leave us?


	106. Chapter 106

_**A/N: Back to RPOV!**_

* * *

 **106\. RPOV**

It's been a week since I've come home to Maxine and Chloe. But damnit, I can't stay away from Mark. He took me on the cutest date last weekend – an actual date – not just fucking. It's nerve-wrecking but I find myself crushing on him now that I'm actually getting to know him.

But I have to drive back to the house this weekend anyways. The modelling agency I work for on the side is partnering up with the local university's photography students. I'm hardly getting paid for the gig but it's cool, though. I'll do the shoot and spend the rest of my Friday with Maxine and Chloe.

Actually, Chloe texted me a few days ago saying that her and Max slept together. Finally! Can't say I'm not a bit jealous that I wasn't there too, but I'll see about joining next time. Hehe. I bet Chloe misses how naughty I can be for her.

I get to the university's in-house studio and I'm early. I like to be early for my shoots to talk to the photographer about what is expected of me as a model.

What a surprise.

The photographer is Maxine.


	107. Chapter 107

_**A/N: Despite Rachel being literally the chillest ever, Max is still awkward. For obvious reasons.**_

* * *

 **107\. MPOV**

I was just prepping my camera, getting ready for the shoot for my photography class project, when I see her.

My heart sinks. Not that I have reason to. But I've been more confused than ever since that night with Chloe. We _slept_ together and I can't help but want to be something more. I know she's into Rachel and I feel guilty for being jealous when I myself _also_ sort of crush on Rachel too. How can I not? She's so pretty. Damnit.

"Rachel, hey!" I try to sound uplifting as she bolts over to me and hugs me.

"The lovely Max," she smiles at me. "It feels like I haven't seen you in so long. You look like you're doing well! At least, Chloe's been tellin' me about you two." Rachel winks at me and I immediately blush. I can't help it.

God… She's referring to me having sex with Chloe... she's gotta be.

"So what _are_ you two?" Rachel persists. I get shivers because she grazes my arm.

"I'm wondering the same thing," I shrug. Please, _please_ change the subject. "So for the shoot, the project is to –"

"You like Chloe, right?"

Shit.

"I... I don't care," I say, as I cared.


	108. Chapter 108

**108\. RPOV**

"Aw, Maxine. You're cute. Not to get in your business, but... let me get in your business. Let me guess, you and Chloe aren't a thing, but you really like her."

"No... Well, something like that... I don't know..."

So cute.

Max is biting her lip and fiddling with the settings on her camera, not even looking at me. We are alone and early in the studio. I gently grab her by the chin and raise her to reach eye level with me. I can smell her sweet strawberry lip balm.

"You know... You shouldn't hold back, Max," I scold her. "If you want Chloe, go for it. Though… I want her, too."

I giggle. It's fun making her blush.

"But you already have her... What do you mean?" Maxine asks, wide-eyed. The make-up artist and two other people walk inside the studio – more photography students I assume.

"I'm pretty selfish when it comes to Chloe. So you're going to have to share," I lower my voice and wink at her. I grab one of her wispy brown strands and twirl it around my finger. "But I'm pretty into you too, Maxine. So we're all going to have to play along."

Maxine's mouth almost drops, but before she could say anything, I interrupt her.

"Now let's get this photoshoot started!"


	109. Chapter 109

**109\. RPOV**

Yesterday turned out to be way more hectic than I thought. I wanted to get the photoshoot done with and then hang with Chloe and Max.

But the photography studio I work for decided to have a bar night with some of us models and the agents. Normally, I'd be all for it. But considering I wanted to spend some quality time with Maxine and Chloe Friday night, I was pretty damn annoyed. Couldn't even ditch because it looked poorly on me.

Whatever, I still have Saturday and Sunday to hang. I just need to run some errands today. I pick up a pen and write a little note for when Maxine and Chloe wake up.

 _Out grabbing shit._

 _Be back later today. xo_

 _– R_

Emphasis on the x and the o.

I fully intend on getting my fix of my girls tonight.


	110. Chapter 110

_**A/N: Looks like someone's had enough~ Will she do it?**_

* * *

 **110\. MPOV**

You can't torture yourself any longer, Max. You need to clear things up with Chloe.

You've been holed up in your room pacing back and forth ever since you got home from the library. Which wasn't even the least bit productive.

It's eating you up inside. You have to know where you and Chloe stand.

No.

You _need_ to know where you and Chloe stand.

That's enough pep talk. Rachel is out and Chloe is downstairs. Perfect. Time to ask her what the hell is going on with us.

You can do this, Max.


	111. Chapter 111

_**A/N: I won't be home for the next two days but I'll try my hardest to update~**_

 _ **Btw, I've had a few pm's asking me this... No, I'm not very active in the tumblr or facebook LiS community, so I generally won't post chapter previews or sneak peaks. I'll publish on tumblr to accommodate people whose ff is not working, though! By request.**_

* * *

 **111\. CPOV**

Today's been a pretty boring day. Rachel's out and Max got back from the library two hours ago. And now it's almost night.

Speaking of Max. It's been fucking weird. I thought telling Max that Rachel and I aren't actually a thing would make things less awkward. _Earth to Max. I'm single and like you._

Fuck me, I think I like her. _A lot_. And I've honestly made all the moves. Ever.

Why won't you give me a sign back?

Whatever. I had an online assignment due today and _just_ submitted it. Finishing it _and_ submitting it before the deadline? I think I hella deserve a break. I close my laptop and run up to Max's room.

I'm about to knock on Max's bedroom door when she opens the door instead.

"Uhhh, Chloe, hey –" she stutters, obviously taken by surprise.

Sucks. No time to waste. We're doing this, Max.

"Max. Come hang," I grab her by the hand and lead her to my room.

We're going to have a talk whether she likes it or not.


	112. Chapter 112

_**A/N: Quickest update ever since I leave for class in 5 minutes... wishing you all a great day. ^.^**_

* * *

 **112\. MPOV**

I was going to ask Chloe what's up with us. I swear, I was.

But when she led me to her bedroom, put on her loud metal playlist and led me to her bed, I couldn't help but get lost in her. She seemed as if she wanted to say something but…

My mouth just kinda… found hers.

I was working myself up to confronting her – I swear it – but the way her tongue is caressing mine just melts everything away so smoothly.

In this moment, I have Chloe and everything is perfect. I don't care. I don't care because I feel lucky just to be here with her. We move on autopilot and Chloe takes care of me, taking off my top and laying me down on her bed.

This time, I know what to expect.


	113. Chapter 113

_**A/N: Two chapters for you today since I had an overnight shift at the shelter I volunteer at. 1/2**_

* * *

 **113\. MPOV**

"Oh god, Chloe… just like that," I moan while Chloe gently sucks and flicks her tongue on my clit. _Itfeelssogoodddd_ and I arch my back and jerk my body.

But I can't move.

I'm on my back, naked and exposed for Chloe, and my hands are knotted above my head and tied to the centre of her bed. Chloe's wet mouth is between my legs pleasuring me – I jerk my knees together but my legs are bound, too. One on each side of the bottom bed poles.

Half an hour in and why was I here again? I could care less about confronting Chloe. Badgering her about what we are. Because this is perfect. Her mouth on me is perfect.

My body tenses because it feels _too_ good but find that it feels even better when Chloe forces me to spread my body for her. She asked me if I was okay with being tied up and I was. Because I like the feeling of belonging to her. I want to be hers and _ohgoddd_ I moan as she moves her tongue faster and faster.

The best part is that I don't care to hold back my sounds, knowing that Rachel isn't home anyway so I don't have to be quiet. Not that we're hiding or anything, but Rachel hasn't really been around.

I'm getting _close_ and can't handle it for much longer.

"Chlo… please! You feel soo… good…"

"Yes, she does," says a voice coming from the doorway.


	114. Chapter 114

_**A/N: And 2/2! Let me know what you think~**_

* * *

 **114\. RPOV**

I'm finally home. I walk through the front door and I immediately hear Chloe's metal music blasting from upstairs. I take off my combat boots and… did I just hear a moan? No way. I make my way up the stairs to Chloe's room, getting ready to tell her that there's a party tonight and I want both her and Maxine to join me.

But I don't think we'll make it to the party.

Because I walk in on them.

Max is completely undressed and Chloe is on top of her in her dark blue bra and undies – the lacy ones that I love so much. I stare at Max lying on her back… tied up and wanting. Her legs are spread apart. Each ankle is tied up to the bottom two bedposts. Chloe usually does this to me. I call it the Eiffel Tower because the hands are tied together in the centre of the bed's headboard. Well, there goes my plan for undressing Max. But when Chloe takes a small, perky nipple into her mouth and Maxine moans, I get hot. I watch Max open her small mouth to form an O. I keep watching but they still don't hear me.

Max is struggling to move in the restraints and manages to pant, "Chlo… please! You feel soo… good…"

Chloe does this to me all the time. I _know_ it must feel good.

"Yes, she does," I say.

I'm jealous. Sue me. I'm also turned on and really want to join in.

So I do.


	115. Chapter 115

**115\. CPOV**

 _Shit_.

I didn't count on Rachel being home for another few hours. Naughty baby angel walking in and interrupting. I lift myself from Max's pulsing mound, a string of her wetness trailing on my lips.

I want Rachel to taste it. So I walk over to her and press my mouth onto hers, forcing her mouth open and sliding my tongue in over hers.

Worried that Max might not be down? Hella yes. Impulsive? Fuck yes.

But I had to test the waters. I grab Rachel by the hips and press her up against me. I glance back at Max and see her staring, curious.

"Say the word if you're not into it," I ask over my blasting music. I smirk. "But do you want this, Max?"

Silence.

But then she nods, wide eyed.

I turn back to Rachel. She doesn't look me in the eye because she knows otherwise when we fuck. Respect your dom, baby angel.

This is going to be fun.


	116. Chapter 116

_**A/N: Dom Chloe, indeed~**_

* * *

 **116\. CPOV**

I grip Rachel's face in my hand, holding her firmly by the chin.

"Take off your clothes for me, baby angel."

Rachel gives me a small nod and immediately begins to undress for me. She begins to slide out of her ripped jean shorts, take off the oversized blue plaid flannel, and strip off the tight black tee that shows her tits nicely. She stands in front of me in her blood red bra and matching thong before sliding out of those as well. She pulls her hair out of her pony tail because she knows how much I like her with her hair down. Her hair is messy and straight and hot. Rachel looks like hella sin. It's fucking hot.

Without a word, I watch her bring her hand in-between her thighs. And begin rubbing herself, turning herself on. She's acting her usual sub self, but I want her in a different way tonight.

I want her to help me have fun with Max.

"Get on top of Max," I order her, "and kiss her."

Rachel sways in her usual flirtatious way with a naughty smile on her lips, and then walks over to the bound Max.


	117. Chapter 117

_**A/N:** **I mean. Rachel.**_

* * *

 **117\. MPOV**

Rachel is making me feel _amazing_. I miss Chloe. But Rachel... _feelssogood_ … I can't help but squirm.

Max, get a hold of yourself. I do miss Chloe. And that's probably a sign that I want to be exclusive with her. I mean, I know they aren't _together_ together but they have something and it's not the same.

I try to clear my mind, which definitely works when Rachel put her mouth on my nipple and gently sucks. I moan and let myself get lost in the warm, pouty lips on my tingling skin.

She slowly pulls her mouth from my nipple, coming up to graze her tongue down my neck. I shiver when her teeth graze underneath my jawline. She places a soft kiss on my lips before moving down towards my navel, kissing the sensitive skin of my hipbones.

I feel my lower half tighten and I gasp at the first touch of her tongue on my clit. It feels good and her fingers feel even better.


	118. Chapter 118

**118\. RPOV**

"God, Maxine," I moan as I eagerly feel her wetness on my fingers. As a reflex, her hips gently thrust forward into my hand, pushing my fingers deeper into her warmth. I began moving slowly in her, taking her all in. But Maxine is an eager one, rocking her hips against my fingers faster and faster.

I know what she needs, so I slip inside her tight – _so fucking tight_ – pussy deeper and start curling my fingers with every pump. She lets out an airy pant in response as a bit of pale white liquid drips down her mound.

Fuck, I feel myself getting wet and it turns me on knowing Chloe is watching me play with Maxine. I slide my fingers out of her and bring them back to my own pussy, swirling Maxine's wetness overtop my swollen clit. I can't help but moan.

I need more.


	119. Chapter 119

_**A/N: Chloe must be enjoying herself?**_

* * *

 **119\. MPOV**

I feel Rachel inch herself on me so that she's positioned on my leg until she's grinding against my thigh. She leans down to kiss me, taking my small breast in one hand and keeping herself up with the other. Feeling her warm wetness on my thigh is such a turn on that I hear myself moan, causing her to grind on me even harder. I slip my tongue in her mouth, surprising her, and caress lightly, causing a loud moan to erupt from her.

 _Wow, Rachel is a loud one. I can't believe she's… turned on because of me._

I grin shyly against her lips before she moves herself up so that her chest is eye level with me. I look at her nervously and open my mouth slightly, letting her know that I want her in my mouth. She lets out a breathy smile laden with naughtiness and presses the soft fleshiness of her breast against my lips. Even though I've never done this before, I know how my body works. I get that every girl is different but I seem to be able to find the key points anyway. I suck, lightly flicking my tongue on her nipple because she seems to be super sensitive there. Way more than I am.

I hear a moan coming from the side and I remember that Chloe is still here and watching.

 _God, this is so hot._


	120. Chapter 120

_**A/N: Hitachi? Omae wa mou shindeiru.**_

* * *

 **120\. CPOV**

Watching Rachel play with Max is so fucking hot. I look at Max's half-shut eyes and hearing her get all breathy is enough to make me soaked. I shift my weight and I feel myself slide in my underwear. Yeah, _that_ soaked. The moves Rachel makes on Max… grinding her sweet little pussy on her thighs…

Oh fuck. I have a hella hard time focusing on anything.

I moan when I see Rachel get on her back because I know exactly what comes next. You want to scissor, don't you, baby angel? Rachel lowers herself on her back, sliding her legs through Max's. When Rachel inches herself so her pussy presses up against Max's, Max draws a sharp breath of pleasure. I imagine what it must be like to feel Max's warm, wet mound on my own. Fuck.

It helps that Max's legs are bound apart because I know Rachel wants to control. She does just that, rubbing herself on Max's pussy, while Max can't do anything other than whimper and arch her back at the feeling. I watch Rachel slowly grind up and down and I know exactly what I want next. I turn to my dresser and open the very bottom drawer.

 _Harnesses, collars, oh shit a dildo – not yet – oh. Found it._

I grab the hitachi vibrator and crawl onto the bed.


	121. Chapter 121

_**A/N: Updating three times today to make up for lost days! 1/3**_

* * *

 **121\. RPOV**

When I hear the vibrator, I immediately stop to watch Chloe climb overtop Maxine and I. I feel a rush run through my body as Chloe smirks and puts the hitachi on me _and_ Maxine – our legs are still intertwined but the hitachi lays forcefully on _both_ of our clits.

My body immediately jolts, as does Maxine's. God, Chloe's going to torture us. She knows I can't handle the vibrator for long.

 _… She also knows you can cum many times with the vibrator_ , I remind myself before feeling the vibrator roll on my clit from Max's spasms. Poor baby Maxine. She probably can't last long either. I clench my eyes shut as the pleasure twists my lower stomach…

What's this? I watch Chloe straddle both of us and sit up so the tip of the vibrator hits her clit. She's still wearing her panties, but I squirm when I see her wetness glistening on her underwear… she's soaked through.

She growls immediately as she touches the vibrator, arching her back against the vibrator which presses it harder against Maxine and me as a result.

My eyes blur from the tears that pool in my eyes and _ohgod_ my body is so tense that I just want to cum and –


	122. Chapter 122

_**A/N: Btw, thank you to new readers who have joined the ride! Hope you enjoy~ 2/3**_

* * *

 **122\. MPOV**

I squirm but I can't move. Oh god, I can't move and I am momentarily aware of the tension on my ankles and wrists as I begin to spasm but it all dissolves because the vibrator that Chloe's forcing on us is making me feel _sointense_.

I whimper, knowing I won't be able to last much longer, and Chloe presses herself harder on it. I almost cry out in pleasure and I know Rachel is on edge too because her legs are _so_ tense on mine. It turns me on more and I don't think I can last any longer, oh _GOD_ , I can't last any longer, I can't – I feel it tighten –

I cum. Hard.

I am shaking so badly from cumming that my mouth is tightly clenched, only allowing loud moans through my teeth to complement my shaking body. I get dizzy because the vibrator doesn't stop and I'm still shaking when I hear Rachel cry out that she's about to cum. She's pushing the vibrator up against me and she's clearly close – oh so close –

But then the vibrator stops.


	123. Chapter 123

_**A/N: And here's 3/3. I'm of to a show tonight. See you tomorrow with the next update. ^.^**_

* * *

 **123\. CPOV**

I look down at Rachel, smirking, as my fingers remain on the off switch of the hitachi. Max already came and I know my baby angel was _just_ about to cum. Sucks. I get to play with her as I want.

"Why'd you stop?!" Rachel exclaims, out of breath and obviously frustrated. Cute.

"Quiet. I'm in charge, baby angel. Now you hella better beg for it or I won't let you cum." I smile down at her, running my fingers through her long hair and tugging slightly. Her eyes go wide and Max stays quiet. She's already cum and I hear her breathy whimpers behind me while I straddle them both. Rachel immediately complies.

"Please?" she whines. "Please give me more, Chloe. I _need_ it. Please, I need it so bad –"

"You need it, baby angel?" I coo her sternly. "You need to cum?"

"Mhmmm," she moans with need gleaming from her teary eyes. She brings her hands and cups her full tits, rolling her hard nipples over her fingers.

"Tell me how much you need it," I demand predatorily. I watch her trail her hand from her tits down her stomach and past the little bit of hair she has. All the way down her slit where the motionless hitachi was. She brings back two fingers with her wetness – _fuck, she's hella fucking wet_ – to show me.

Show me exactly how much she needs it.


	124. Chapter 124

_**A/N: Mass update for missing days (also BtS ep.4 trailer is out today)! 1/4**_

* * *

 **124\. CPOV**

"I need it _this_ bad," Rachel begs, showing me her wetness. I moan when she brings her dripping fingers to my mouth and motions me to taste her.

But I don't give in to my naughty baby angel. I changed my mind. I now want something else. I grab her wrist forcefully and smack it down before I grab her by the chin – hard – and look her straight in her needy eyes. I fucking love being a dom. What can I say? Being rough hella turns me on.

"Get up and turn around," I command Rachel. I get off of her and Max and nod in approval when Rachel does just that, getting on her knees above Max's tied up body. She hangs her head low, waiting for me, ass up in the air. I can see the milky white wetness of her pussy. I can also see how Max is looking up at Rachel in desperation and need. She wants more.

I make my way back to the drawer. I put the harness on over my own soaked underwear and fix the dildo in place. It's blue and thick and looks pretty hot when inside of Rachel. I get back on the bed and grab Rachel from behind. But I give her one last command.

"Make out with Max as I fuck you."

I can't see Max but I hear her moan when Rachel begins kissing her. Her long hair hangs around Max and I take her by surprise.

We groan in unison as I stretch Rachel out and fill her.


	125. Chapter 125

_**A/N: Here's 2/4**_

* * *

 **125\. RPOV**

As Chloe slides into me from behind, I let out a loud moan against Maxine's sweet lips, which makes her moan and get all breathy. Her moans and sighs make me wet enough for Chloe to pound into me, hitting me deep where I like it.

While Chloe thrusts in and out, I can barely think straight but I try anyway. I use one hand to support me and bring the other underneath me and push two fingers inside the desperate girl under me.

It's all so much – I feel Maxine getting close and Chloe is plunging into me and Maxine is clenching around my fingers about to cum again and the friction is just too much but I can't help but moan with every. single. deep. thrust.

Apparently it's the same for Max since she cums again when I curl my fingers inside her. Oh fuckkk, Chloe is touching my clit now as she pumps against my g-spot and Maxine squirms underneath me from cumming. I feel her hot sharp breaths on my mouth and my stomach clenches from getting so close with the vibrator just minutes ago and it's all built up inside me –

And I cum too.

So hard, I scream.


	126. Chapter 126

_**A/N: 3/4 and one more for tonight.**_

* * *

 **126\. MPOV**

Chloe is thrusting into Rachel from behind and I feel her whole body push up against me with every thrust. Between that and Rachel's fingers inside me, it's enough to bring me there again.

I surprise myself with how much this turns me on and I guess Rachel's feeling the same way because she screams when she cums above me. Chloe watches over us as both Rachel and I ride the wave of pleasure.

I've never cum harder but I know one thing. I miss Chloe. Her lips on me, her tongue on me, her hands working me… I want her. After a few drawn out minutes of coming to, I look over and Rachel is now kneeling beside me on the bed. And Chloe on the other side. She's taken off her panties. I thought I was done but looking at Chloe's naked body tugs at my lower stomach as if warm honey was churning down there.

I didn't realize I was staring at Chloe until Rachel said, "What is it, Maxine? Do you want Chloe, too?"

I say nothing – can barely speak – because Chloe smirks down at me and trails a sole finger down my sternum, leaving burning trails of warmth.

Everything is a blur because before I know it, Chloe is straddling me and I feel her warm wetness on my stomach.

Off to the side, I think I hear Rachel playfully say, "It's okay, Maxine. I don't mind. I'm good at sharing."


	127. Chapter 127

_**A/N: Annd 4/4. Time for me to crash now~**_

* * *

 **127\. CPOV**

Watching Rachel play with Max was already hella hot. And then teasing them both with a vibrator before taking Rachel from behind was too much. I'm horny as fuck and it's time for me to get off my way.

So when I get on top of the bound Max, I smirk at her.

"You want me, sweet Max?" I playfully question her, to which she bites her bottom lip and gives me a shy nod.

Fuck, everything about her turns me on. I know she wants me. I want her too. But she doesn't expect what I do next.

I crawl over and sit on her face, placing my soaked pussy on her mouth. Her doe eyes go wide and she immediately presses her tongue up against me. Her mouth feels so good that I can't help but grab her by the hair, forcing her head in place as I grind on her tongue.


	128. Chapter 128

_**A/N: Apologies for late update! 1/3**_

* * *

 **128\. MPOV**

Chloe is so wet on my mouth and I almost lose it.

She is rocking on my tongue forcefully, pleasuring herself, and holding me in place. Not that I can move all tied up and such. And the fact that I'm forced down is an even bigger turn on. I try to keep up with her, making my tongue flat for her and rubbing it up and down on her clit. I can hardly focus on keeping up the pace as Chloe's grinding herself on my tongue, watching her moan above me as she clutches my hair…

I completely lose my focus when I feel two fingers push deep inside me and curl. Hard and fast.

I hear Rachel moan and I can't think straight because Chloe presses herself on my mouth rocking harder and harder – and I think she's close because her eyes are clenched shut as she moans. So I purse my lips around her clit and suck.

Chloe cums hard with a loud moan.

With Chloe's hands knotted in my hair as she slows her grinding to a soothing rock to ease her orgasm, I can't hold back. I cum again from Rachel's fingers deep inside me.


	129. Chapter 129

_**A/N: Updating gets harder as essay deadlines near but shrug! Smut breaks**_ _**are needed~ 2/3**_

* * *

 **129\. MPOV**

We are all covered in a thin layer of sweat by now. I've lost track of how many times we've all cum. But it shows. Liquid is dripping down our thighs and I'm proud to have brought Rachel and Chloe there.

But now we are all completely tired and jelly and it's time for bed.

Chloe kisses me on my forehead and I watch her unbind my wrists and ankles while Rachel gets up to turn off the hardcore music still booming, followed by the light. I remain silent. But then I feel Chloe snuggle up beside me and pull a thin sheet over us. Rachel gets in on the other side of me and does the same. Suddenly, I get mad at myself for being so confused. I can hardly decipher how I feel when I am blinded by all this good sex. I like Chloe. A lot. But I also like… Rachel? Or do I just like sex with Rachel?

I hear Chloe's breaths slow as she falls into a deep sleep, quickly followed by Rachel doing the same.

It seems so natural yet feels so weird. Because I like Chloe. But I'm not dating Chloe.

But I want to.

So where does that leave us all?


	130. Chapter 130

_**A/N: See you in the next update ^.^ 3/3**_

* * *

 **130\. MPOV**

The next morning, I wake up in Chloe's arms. Rachel isn't here, but that doesn't surprise me. She's usually a morning bird. I glace at the sleeping Chloe, and then at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. I should get up.

I slip out of Chloe's arms, reminding myself not to get attached to the warm feeling I get with her arms around me, and slip into my room. Time for a shower. I quickly grab my towels and poke my head into the hallway, which is empty. I feel stupid for being shy because both Chloe and Rachel have seen my naked body. But it's hard to shake off shyness.

I get into the shower, running playbacks of last night in my mind. I'm just about to grab the shampoo when I feel hands on my body. They move from my waist, up to my breasts. I immediately get breathy.

"You like this, Caulfield?" Chloe whispers in my ear. I answer with a moan when her fingers tug at my nipples.

"Yeah, she likes this." I hear another voice and feel another pair of hands on me. I moan even more when Rachel's fingers press against my clit.


	131. Chapter 131

_**A/N: Hehe, I am totally going to try to update daily KashLOL. See you tomorrow~**_

* * *

 **131\. MPOV**

I feel Rachel's wet lips make their way to my neck, sucking softly, while Chloe's hands find the sensitive spots on my body.

I watch Rachel grab the shampoo bottle and pour some shampoo into her hand. "Here. Let me wash your hair, Maxine."

I can only nod because my legs are weak. It doesn't take much to get me going. I feel Rachel's hands working shampoo in my hair while Chloe leans to kiss me. It feels so relaxing that my breath sounds like I've just run a mile. After Rachel rinses my hair, Chloe presses me up against the cool shower tiles and Rachel kneels down before me.

"Is this okay, Maxine?" Rachel asks. I don't even hesitate before nodding because as soon as her mouth is down on me, I feel Chloe slip her tongue into my mouth.

As she massages my tongue with her own, Chloe keeps one hand on my leg to keep my thighs apart while Rachel tongues my clit.

My own hand makes my way to Chloe's mound and I rub her softly, her growls pushing my own pleasure further and further.

It doesn't take long for me to cum.


	132. Chapter 132

**132\. RPOV**

Watching Maxine shake from my mouth is such a turn on. She's so easy to please. I love playing with her and am so glad Chloe lets me.

When we get out of the shower, everything goes back to normal. I'd love to hang out with them, but I don't. Mostly because I have a huge assignment to work on. So I hole myself up in my room for the rest of the day. It's pretty boring, but I need to ace this paper. I mean, I'm sure I will. But it's still boring, nonetheless.

Only the thoughts of last night and this morning get me through the day. And a cute text from Mark.

I love being with girls, but I'm excited to see Mark again. Whenever I get a text, I hope it's from him and my heart drops – in a good way – whenever I see his name pop up.

Yeah, I am a bit hung up on him and hope to get more serious with him. It's been fun with Maxine and Chloe. I hear them laughing downstairs. They're so perfect for each other. I am sort of jealous, but I am happy for Chloe. I know she's into Maxine.

And I miss Mark.

I stare at my textbook. I've been reading the same sentence over and over again. Damnit, Rachel. Stop zoning out. Back to work.


	133. Chapter 133

_**A/N: I love reading all your comments,**_ ** _timespacemugen. And Guest, you are so right! Definitely tense._**

* * *

 **133\. MPOV**

Today is _so_ weird.

What started off as a sexual morning with Rachel turned into just another day. Rachel is upstairs now working on something, so I've had Chloe all to myself all day.

It's been a while since we got to _really_ hang out. We ended up talking all day and I find myself falling for her more and more.

I watch Chloe fix her beanie and play with her blue strands. I pray she wants me because I sure as hell want her.

But not one word is raised about last night or this morning. And that is the biggest elephant in the room.

It sucks because it's as if nothing happened. And it sucks because I want Chloe. Even though I've never had better sex, it still sucks. I want more and I want her all to myself.


	134. Chapter 134

**_A/N: Oops! Timespacemugen - I totally forgot to respond. It's going to be 160 chapters in total. Still about a month's worth to go!_**

* * *

 **134\. MPOV**

Rachel left on Monday and it's now the end of the week again. The entire week went by and not a word was said about sleeping together. What the crap, Chloe?!

Rachel is coming home again today. And I'm still as confused as ever. And slightly annoyed.

Is this how it's going to be? Rachel will always hang onto Chloe and she can come down to have sex with Chloe as she pleases?

Max! You hypocrite.

I scorn myself for being jealous because I _myself_ like both of them. I just like Rachel sexually and Chloe in a deeper way. It's scaring me because it's pretty deep and I can't tell if Chloe feels the same. I try not to doubt it because it'll make me feel pretty down. And this week has been nothing but amazeballs. Other than the lack of bringing up sex, I've had Chloe all to myself and it's been _so, so_ wonderful. I forced myself to stop avoiding the house and getting ahead in my classes so I can face Chloe. I can't pull away anymore because I'm in too deep and I am crushing hard. It's hard not to.

Whenever I get home, Chloe comes to kiss me. In fact, whenever we see each other – even around the house – she kisses me. This whole week has been cute. It's as if we are dating!

But we aren't. And it bothers me but I keep it to myself. Because I value Chloe too much to lose her. And I should be happy with what I have. I'd rather share her with Rachel than lose Chloe. Sigh.


	135. Chapter 135

**135\. RPOV**

It's been a week since I've been home but it seems like ages ago. After such a nice week with Mark. On the drive home, all I think about is him. He took me out on another date and every single thought of him gives me butterflies. He used to be a friend with benefits – not even that. More like a roommate with benefits. I hardly knew him for _him_. But now I am getting to know him and I am just so happy. He told me that he wants to stop with the fucking altogether and see how our dates go. He told me he likes me and wants it to be meaningful when we sleep together again.

I am still smiling as I unlock the front door and walk in the house. A week without Maxine and Chloe and I miss my girls. Can't wait to tell them all about Mark.

I walk inside the house and am greeted by both Maxine and Chloe, who were just playing a game together on the PlayStation. They walk up to me and I hug them both.

"Hi, Rachel," Maxine says weakly.

Hmm. Tense.

I look at Maxine and then at Chloe and then back at Maxine.

"Sooo, are you guys together yet?" I ask as I smile, breaking the silence.


	136. Chapter 136

_**A/N: Haha, I love how blunt Rachel can be tbh.**_

* * *

 **136\. RPOV**

Maxine blinks at me and turns red.

"No…" Chloe awkwardly says, evidently trying to find her words.

"Ugh, you two are idiots," I rush through them and casually take off my fall coat. They remain at the door, stunned. "Get together already – it's obvious you two should be dating!"

"But –" Maxine starts, but I interrupt.

"No buts," I state. Alright, it's time to have a talk. Didn't think it would be as abrupt as this, but it's time. I turn back to face Maxine and Chloe. "Come. Sit."

I make my way to the couch and wait for them to trail behind me awkwardly. We haven't technically talked any of this out. And while I know Chloe feels strongly towards Maxine and Maxine obviously feels the same – if not stronger, we really need to talk. I just thought it was evident. They plunk on the couch and stare awkwardly at the paused video game screen.

For god's sake, it's time for me to make it crystal clear.


	137. Chapter 137

_**A/N: To the last anon Guest who posted a review: thanks so much! Means a lot to hear~**_

* * *

 **137\. CPOV**

I knew this was coming. I've spoken to Max here and there but it obviously wasn't clear. We haven't _all_ had a talk about where we stand and where this is going. It has to be done. Time to own up to your feelings, Chloe Price.

I glance over at Max and her weak smile warms my heart. But also scares me. What's going to happen to my friendship with Rachel? I love her, but in a great friendship kind of way. Max knows that. Right?

I don't want to lose either of them just because I want to be something more with Max. And I want Max to be close to Rachel too.

The seconds are dragging and no one is saying anything. Until Rachel breaks the silence.

"Holy shit, guys!" Rachel's addressing to both of us but her eyes remain fixed on me. She smiles with a sigh. "I guess I'll just say it. This… this _thing_ is really just casual fun. I'm bisexual and feel super close to both of you… so it worked out. It's been fun and I love you both."


	138. Chapter 138

_**A/N: Welcome new readers and thank you Semikami! ^.^ Anonymous, I'm not sure. I don't have any more stories planned for now just because school eats up all of my time. I know everyone is asking for a sequel to So Hardcore, though. Anyways, here's today's chapter!**_

* * *

 **138\. MPOV**

What? Now I'm completely confused. What kind of a talk is this? Though, I can't lie to myself anymore. The more time I spend living here, the more I realize that I look forward to being with _Chloe_. Rachel has been an added bonus. I've had fun, but now I know who I want. Though, my heart still sinks, burdened of nervousness.

But somehow, I manage to gather my words.

"So why does it feel like you're… breaking up with us?" I ask so quietly that she can barely hear me.

Rachel laughs. "Maxine! Because you two are meant for each other! It was fun while it lasted but… I am just slowing you guys down."

 _Meant…_

 _For each other…_

 _Chloe and I?_

My mind is racing. I could only say one thing.

"Oh."


	139. Chapter 139

_**A/N: So BtS episode 3 comes out tomorrow and I am so bummed - yet tempted - to spend all day playing it but I have papers to write. Rip. No spoilers in the reviews if you guys play it~~~**_

* * *

 **139\. CPOV**

Rachel was able to say what _I've_ been meaning to tell Max for the longest time in just 30 seconds. I feel both embarrassed and relieved. Thank fuck Rachel's blunt.

Rachel bursts out laughing before continuing, "Listen, I love you both to bits but… I've been in this for the fun. You know that better than anyone, Chlo. You're my best friend and we kept each other company when we could. But that's all."

Max and I watch Rachel in silence as she pulls her hair in a high bun.

"I'm just gonna say it," Rachel says. "I don't want to pull off a relationship where the three of us get married and start a family and all that. I respect that fully but I know you, Chloe! And I like to think I know you well enough, Maxine, to know what you both want. Damn, guys. You're perfect for each other and I have been telling that to Chloe from the start. Besides, I'm sorta seeing Mark now anyways and I really like him. Okay?"

Max turns to me and I smile at her.

"I guess that sounds okay," Max says and blushes.

"Good! Holy shit, guys. You're both quiet as fuck," Rachel gets up off the couch. "Chloe must really like you, Maxine, because she's never this quiet about things."

I turn beet red.

"Shut the fuck up, Rach! You made this hella awkward," I tease.


	140. Chapter 140

_**A/N: Guess who has 0 self control and ignored essays to play BtS episode 3? Thiiiiis girl. Worth it 200% though. I hope those of you who've played it enjoyed it! And those of you who will play it - enjoy. ^.^ I AM STILL PUMPED FROM FINISHING IT LIKE 15 MINS AGO THO WOW**_

* * *

 **140\. MPOV**

I'm still shaky from the talk we had an hour ago with Rachel. She basically gave us her blessing and stepped off because she wants me and Chloe to date…

Yet, Chloe and I are not dating.

In fact, it's the opposite. This awkward limbo thing. It seems like she just won't ask me to be something more. You know what? Maybe she doesn't want anything more! Maybe she's sad about Rachel stepping off or maybe she thinks I crushed on Rachel too ( _shit, it's not like I made it evident I only like Chloe when I was so willing to sleep with Rachel, too!_ ), or maybe she's reconsidering dating altogether or… Gah!

We ended up ordering pizza after the talk for dinner but I've been holed up in my room ever since. Driving myself insane, basically. Damnit, Max. You just had the clearest conversation and you're _still_ confused?! What more do you want?

After dinner, Rachel got invited to a party – which she extended the offer to both Chloe and I – but she went alone. I know it's stupid but I was hoping to spend some time alone with Chloe. She also declined Rachel's offer, yet she hasn't come to hang with me all night either. Maybe she needs some time or –

 **Knock knock**

"Max, open up. It's me."

Chloe.


	141. Chapter 141

_**A/N: Quick update before catching my 6am flight to Eastern Europe for the holidays. I'm bringing my laptop so if all goes well, I'll still update daily xx**_

* * *

 **141\. CPOV**

It took almost everything I had to get the balls to knock on Max's door. I was standing outside her room for what felt like hours before I actually knocked. I'm a fucking wimp. But… fuck.

I miss that Caulfield girl.

It feels weird to have things out in the open. It feels even weirder to be cucked by my feelings like this. I can't believe I stood out there for a few minutes before I had the balls to even knock on her door. Fuck this shit. I need to own up and talk to her. I clench my fists as I hear Max get up to open her door. She opens the door and brushes her hair behind her ears nervously.

"Max… uhh, hey. Do you wanna take a walk with me? I was just gonna go out for a smoke and thought I'd ask you to come."

She looks puzzled. I don't blame her. Who the fuck asks people on walks? Fucking kill me.

"Uhh, let me grab a sweater... meet you downstairs."

And then she closes the door again.


	142. Chapter 142

_**A/N: Chapter update from my homeland, Romania. Posting twice since I wasn't able to post yesterday - airports and travels and all. 1/2**_

* * *

 **142\. MPOV**

I momentarily freak. But I don't have time to freak because she's waiting for me downstairs. A walk? At this time of night? I glance at my cellphone. 10:26pm. I want to be around her and I feel relieved that she wants to hang with me.

So I pull some black skinny jeans over my legs, grab any socks I see – mismatched, whatever – and slide them on. I find an oversized sweater in my closet. It's a thrifted sweater, large and cozy. It's black and has a dark red floral print. It hangs down to my thighs. It'll do. After all, it _is_ Autumn and night, so it's probably a bit chilly. My hands are already freezing. I can't tell if it's from the cold of the night or because I'm anxious.

I coat my lips with chapstick and brush my hair with my hands because I can't find my hairbrush. And then I grab my grey knitted beanie, shoving it on my head quickly before rushing down the stairs.

Only to see Chloe all dressed and ready to go, a pack of cigarettes in hand.

I don't know what to expect.

Butterflies rush through my stomach when she grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.


	143. Chapter 143

_**A/N: The Pricefield ship will never go down tbh. 2/2**_

* * *

 **143\. MPOV**

It's chilly outside but Chloe's warming my hand. I thought she was just grabbing me by the hand to drag me outside, but no. She never let go.

 _We are… actually holding hands. In public. Sure, it's the neighbourhood and nighttime but… wowzers._

I'm nervous as hell but we walk in silence to the park near our house as Chloe puffs on a cigarette. The park is deserted now and it's pretty dark. Out of nowhere, Chloe runs up to the play structure, dragging me after her.

"Max, race you!"

I smile at her playfulness.

 _You're totally not as tough as you set out to be, Chloe Price._

She beats me to it though and I'm left huffing. I watch her climb all the way up to where the steering wheel is. The highest point of the play structure. Chloe grabs it and rests her elbows on it, looking up at the moon. I remain silent, watching how beautiful she looks under the pale blue light. I think she's talking to me about something, but I'm lost in thought. I want more so badly, it hurts. I can't seem to understand why she doesn't feel the same. I know I feel way more for her than just a crush. I _don't_ just crush on her. It's way more than that.

"Hey Caulfield. Earth to Max. You hella lost."

Her voice startles me. I look down when I catch her turn to face me.

"Lost?" I ask, confused.

"The race. I beat ya to the play structure, Maxaroni."

"S-So?" I ask playfully.

She smirks at me.

"Now you have to kiss me."


	144. Chapter 144

_**A/N: Merry xmas eve to those of you who celebrate! Updating three times as my present to you ^.^ 1/3**_

* * *

 **144\. CPOV**

She makes me wait in _agony_. Did I say something wrong?! I thought I could put some moves on her and she's just staring at me. The seconds pass by and she says literally nothing, her eyebrows hinting that she's upset. I grin at her and she still says nothing. Seconds scrape by and I can't take it.

"Is there a problem, Max?" is all I can say. It comes off as snappy but I am nervous as fuck.

Her eyebrows furrow and she lowers her head in response. I take a short breath in and continue, "What the fuck is wrong, Max? You gotta speak to me!"

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with you?!" she immediately shouts back at me, throwing her hands up.

Uh, hella uncalled for.

" _No_ ," I throw back at her. "You said you liked me, Max, do not fucking give me that."

That came out ruder than I wanted. So when I see her wipe at a sole tear with the sleeve of her sweater, my tone does a 180. I exhale loudly and extend my arms out, urging her to come into my arms and hug me.

She does just that, crashing her body into my chest.

Her tears flow faster now.


	145. Chapter 145

_**A/N: The holidays can be rough, so pls take care of yourselves and do what's best for you. xo 2/3**_

* * *

 **145\. MPOV**

I couldn't help it. Just looking at her sort of… triggered me. All my anxious and selfish thoughts that I've been trying to bury all this time just… came rushing back as if it was a large wave and I was knocked down into the water.

She holds me as I try to control my breathing but just feeling her soft, warm chest makes me so cozy that I want her forever. But I am reminded that she is not mine to have to myself. She rubs my back slowly for a few minutes until my tears slow. I am beyond embarrassed and I just want to go home.

I am just about ready to insist going back home when she interrupts me.

"Max. Look at me," She lifts my head up and I'm about to wipe my face with my sleeve, but she beats me to it and wipes it for me. "Look at me and tell me why you're so hella upset."

She looks so sincere and for that moment, I feel weird. Comfortable enough to tell her everything, even though I should scold myself for even wanting to tell her my selfish wants. Willing to risk it all. I can't take it anymore. I just want to say it… I… I really can't take it anymore –

"Why are you crying, Max?" She asks me again.

"Because I want you and I can't have you."


	146. Chapter 146

_**A/N: Last one for the night (it's almost midnight here). Luv u all and thank you for reading~ 3/3**_

* * *

 **146\. CPOV**

I kiss her forehead.

And then I kiss the tip of her nose. It's cold from the fall night.

I wrap one hand in her large sweater and bring her close. My other hand makes its way to her face, wiping off a streaking tear from her cheek.

And then my lips lightly meet hers.

"Maxine Caulfield." I place a gentle kiss on her mouth. "I want you… to be mine." I kiss her again. "And mine only." Another kiss. "And I want to be yours and yours only." One last kiss. "If you want that."

She looks up at me with her wide doe eyes and I hold her tight. I get what she wants and I want it too. Her eyes tear up again in response. She blinks them away and I kiss her tears as they fall on her cheeks.

"I want you, Chloe. These past few months living here have been… _so_ amazeballs and I find myself crushing on you more and more." She takes a shaky deep breath. "But you're more than a crush. I know that now. It's driving me insane, but I know that for sure. I like you so much, it hurts. And I don't want to ruin what we have but… but I want to be exclusive so bad."

Max takes a deep breath in. Her hands are shaking. I'm shit with words but I think Max just said what I've been trying to figure out in my own mind for the last few weeks.

And I think I feel the same.


	147. Chapter 147

_**A/N: Merry Christmas day~ I have more presents for you. Since I see the end of this story nearing, I'll be posting two chapter updates a day from now on for the next 7 days. Day One: 1/2**_

* * *

 **147\. MPOV**

I was expecting Chloe to tell me right then and there that we are nothing more than a fling. That she cares for me, but isn't looking for a girlfriend. Anything.

So when Chloe asked me to be her girlfriend, I almost passed out right then and there. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded, smiling like a dork through my tears. My heart is racing so fast but…

I have a girlfriend now.

And her lips are moving on mine so softly, I just want to pull myself closer into her and never leave. I want to get lost in Chloe's lips. The way she's holding me tight up against her. I feel safe.

She pulls away, my lips not ready for the parting. But her deep blue eyes gaze into mine so intensely and I feel scared and happy at the same time.

When we got home, Chloe insisted on having our first real date. A small stay-at-home date. She lit candles all around the living room, ordered take-out at midnight and we watched Blade Runner. We slept together and right before I fell asleep, I heard her tell whisper, "I've wanted you for a long time, Max."


	148. Chapter 148

_**A/N: Day One: 2/2**_

* * *

 **148\. MPOV**

Chloe is definitely my first girlfriend. So I was definitely surprised when she told me I was her first girlfriend, too. One night when we were casually gaming on the PlayStation, she randomly paused it. She looked at me and said, "Hey Max, you're my first for real girlfriend too, and I don't wanna fuck it up," and then resumed the game.

Just like that.

And now we've been dating for exactly four weeks. And although Chloe and I have been together only for a few weeks, it feels like I've known her forever. We are _that_ close. Dating her has been the time of my life. Not to mention, we can't keep our hands off of each other. I spend every night with her and she sleeps in my bed all the time. Truthfully, I have sort of neglected my assignments but… good thing I worked on my homework ahead of time and got my _future_ assignments done so I don't have to now.

We go to shows together and she introduces me as her girlfriend to everyone. And I am all smiles. every. single. time.

Rachel still comes down every weekend since it is _our_ home. But that's about all that happens. Nothing physical for obvious reasons. She completely screamed when Chloe told her we are finally dating. She's so happy for us. I'm happy for her too. Rachel told us that things are getting serious with that guy she's been seeing, Mark. When she comes down every weekend, we hang out casually and it really isn't weird anymore. We got over that quickly. Rachel makes everything so not awkward. Thank god, because I think I do the exact opposite. I mean, I'm pretty awkward.

Which is going to suck when I go to Chloe's house for Thanksgiving and meet her mom.


	149. Chapter 149

_**A/N: FF is having server issues that prevents authors from updating chapters but I think I found a workaround. Day Two: 1/2**_

 _ **Thanks to those of you who read and review every day!**_ _ **LOL**_ ** _Holocenethread - sry I am evil :) And_** ** _tokyoneko2 - I was born in Romania , yeah! Although, moved to Canada when I was a yung gurl._**

* * *

 **149\. MPOV**

It's been a long time since I've been this nervous. I am sitting in Chloe's truck heading to her house, which is a few hours away. Today will be the first time I meet her mom.

It's Thanksgiving, and because my own mom and dad are abroad due to dad's job, the most I'll be getting is an email. I really had no excuse to tell Chloe when she said we were going to her mom's on Thanksgiving. Not like I had plans or I'd chicken out… but also, not like I had a choice. Chloe wasn't asking.

She hasn't told me much about her mom, but she _has_ told me that it's hard for her to get close to her mom. Though, she said they have a pretty normal relationship otherwise and is stoked to have a home-cooked meal. Her mom called to make sure we were on our way, told Chloe to drive safe, and ended with an "I love you sweetie". Their conversation flowed so easily.

All I can do is hope I'll fit in the same way.


	150. Chapter 150

_**A/N: Day Two: 2/2**_

* * *

 **150\. MPOV**

The drive to Chloe's hometown, Arcadia Bay, was just a couple hours. They passed easily when Chloe blasted music in the truck and force me to sing along. I almost forgot to be nervous until the plain roads turned into a small town and the Welcome to Arcadia Bay sign greeted us.

"Hey right back atcha, shithole town. I've missed you," Chloe spoke.

Thanks to Chloe's speeding (I nearly got a heart attack every time she turned a corner at full speed), we were early. So she decided to drive around town showing me all the places she knows.

We drove by the Two Whales Diner where her mom works, a junkyard where said she'd take me to after because it's her favourite part of this town (typical Chloe), and a prestigious school that she called Blackhell Academy that she said is full of crap – but the only good part is that you can easily sneak into their swimming pool after hours. She also said that there is this really awesome lookout around here where you can see this really pretty lighthouse. She promised to take me there tomorrow evening right before we leave Arcadia Bay to catch the sunset.

I was less nervous up until the point where we pulled up in front of this cute little house.


	151. Chapter 151

_**A/N: Bringing you more cuteness. Day Three: 1/2**_

* * *

 **151\. CPOV**

I don't know who is more nervous, Max or Joyce. Joyce is never this OCD about every single detail. Max is my first ever girlfriend coming over and she keeps spamming me with texts and calls. Does Max like juice? Does she want pie for dessert? I cleaned the house again but your room is messy. Do you think Max will be okay with a little bit of alcohol? _Like holy shit_. Calm your tits, mom. And Max, too. She hasn't stopped biting her lip and fidgeting with the seatbelt the entire ride. Though, she seemed to relax when I showed her Arcadia… up until the point where we actually, ya know, arrived Joyce's house.

But when they met, the two of them fit like a puzzle.

For real. I honestly don't remember when Joyce has been this happy to meet one of my friends. It _is_ different, though, because Max is my _girl_ friend.

I was nervous to introducing her to Joyce, but Max is worth it. We are worth it.

I am hella glad I did.


	152. Chapter 152

**_A/N: Day Three: 2/2_**

* * *

 **152\. MPOV**

When Chloe's mom opens the door, we are immediately ambushed.

"Max! Chloe! Come on in!" she greets us, giving us both tight hugs when we enter the house.

She has her blonde hair tied up in a bun and I can totally see that Chloe sorta takes after her. Especially the sass. She gives off warm motherly vibes and we immediately get along, asking us about our drive up and threatening us with a ton of food. The house is warm and cozy and I totally feel at home. More at home than I've ever felt – especially since mom and dad left with dad's job abroad.

I barely have time to take off my fall coat when Joyce scolds Chloe for smelling the cigarettes off her sweater. If Chloe was embarrassed by that, she was pretty close to death when Joyce brought out the baby albums. Chloe turned beet red when Joyce forced me to look at a naked baby Chloe.

It was hilarious.

We are eating dinner now and it is delicious. I'm on my second plate when I catch Joyce looking at me appraisingly. I smile at Joyce, who turns straight to Chloe and says, "You did good, baby girl. You did good. Max is just the sweetest."

Now it's my turn to be embarrassed.


	153. Chapter 153

_**A/N:**_ _ **Day Four: 1/2**_

 _ **Cinderock - I'm glad to hear! Have been feeling fluffy myself lately ^.^**_

* * *

 **153\. CPOV**

I laugh at Max, who is turning bright red. I almost tell Joyce that I completely fucking agree, but stop myself before I swear at the table. Joyce is one fire breathing dragon of a mom. I hella love her to bits and it's good to be home. Bringing Max home sorta… makes me feel closer to Joyce. Is that even possible?

We finish dinner and I grab Max by the hand, taking her up the stairs.

"I want to show you my old room."

Joyce overhears, because she yells out from the kitchen, "Chloe Elizabeth Price! If you bring her up to that chaotic room of yours, you'll scare poor Max away!"

Max giggles. "Is this all part of your murder plan, Chloe?"

"Fuck yeah. Um, why _else_ would I even bring you here?" I chuckle, dragging her upstairs.


	154. Chapter 154

_**A/N:**_ ** _Tonight's my last night in Romania and tomorrow is my travel day. Updating when I arrive back in Brussels. Day Four: 2/2_**

* * *

 **154\. MPOV**

Wow. Chloe's room is gloomy and messy and rundown. Just like her. No wonder Joyce stays away from it. There are posters and graffiti all over the walls, and even though she hasn't lived here in a while, I can still smell a faint smell of weed. Figures. Her bed is made though, and I immediately go sit on it, checking out the stack of comic books and CDs that lay on it.

Wowzers, old school Chloe is totally lame. And awesome. And I love – er, like her all the more for it.

 _MAJOR sidenote, Max – don't even think of that word! You do not want to scare her away and mess everything up._

Chloe snaps me out of it when she comes over and throws herself on the bed and lies back with her head in her arms.

"So what do you think of my lair, Caulfield?"

I giggle, putting aside the CDs and lying back with her. "I'd expect nothing less, Price."

I see a stack of photographs on the floor and grab them up. Chloe spoons me as I look through them, telling me the stories behind each photo in my ear. Her warm voice gives me shivers and before I know it, I find myself kissing her.

I lie down on top of her and kiss her sweetly until we hear Joyce calling us for dessert downstairs.


	155. Chapter 155

_**A/N: Back to Brussels with two more chapter updates for ya! Day Five: 1/2**_

* * *

 **155\. CPOV**

Thanksgiving weekend is pretty chill. I don't have a big family or anything and our place is really nothing special. But I can't help but think that this weekend has been pretty fucking special. It just feels so _right_. I don't know how to explain it, but this is Max's doing. I have her to blame.

I honestly get tongue tied around her. It throws me off and I don't know how to act. That has _never_ happened before. I know I hella like this girl and I swear to fuck, if I mess it up, I'm trash. No. I'm holding onto her as tight as I can.

Falling asleep with Max in my old room felt so weird. Weird as in perfect. It's cheesy as fuck but I don't know how else to explain it. Even taking her to the junkyard the next day was hella sweet. The graffiti in the abandoned school bus was still there, too. Man. I was such a loner back then. She liked the old school bus, though. We made out in it.

And now we are on our way back home. I can't help but smile as I drive with one hand on the wheel and keep a firm grasp on Max's thigh with the other. I have such a great thing going on. I never thought this shit would happen to me. I'm hella thankful.


	156. Chapter 156

_**A/N: Awe, your reviews make me smile n giggle. Day Five: 2/2**_

* * *

 **156\. RPOV**

I just got on break from my night shift. Halfway through this shift and I can't wait to go home to Mark. He'll be just waking up when I get home, so we can have breakfast together before I pass out. I only have 15 minutes of break time, so I grab some food and open Facebook.

I almost choke on my French fry when I see it.

 **Chloe Price is in a relationship with Max Caulfield.**

I let out a small shriek. The head nurse glares at me but I don't give a shit.

Holy crap, FINALLY PUBLIC WITH IT.

And it only took a few months? You're welcome, Chlo. I take full responsibility for this. I knew she was perfect for you when I first laid eyes on her. That's why I chose her as our roommate, after all.

I take a selfie of myself pursing my lips and send it to her. I tell her how happy I am for her and Maxine and that she deserves it all. Because she does. She really does.

Now Mark and I can double date with them. It'll be sweet as fuck.


	157. Chapter 157

_**A/N: Day Six: 1/2**_

* * *

 **157\. CPOV**

I wake up before she does. We're naked after a night of hot sex and the grey morning light dulls everything out. I wrap my arms around the sleeping Max and feel her body rise and fall gently. Her skin is warm and soft.

I kiss the back of her head and inhale the smell of her.

There is literally nothing else I'd rather do than be here with Max. The semester's almost over and finals season has been kicking my ass. Thank fuck Max helps me study. Thank fuck for Max, period.

I mean, _yes_ we're in school and _yes_ we're young, but I can't help but get fucking… I don't know, butterflies whenever I see Max's cute face. And no one – I repeat, _no one_ – has had this effect on me. It just feels so right. Not to mention, our sex is wild. It was hella wild from the beginning.

Rachel is moving out next semester because her internship is hiring her full on and Jefferson asked her to move in for good. Holy crap. She told me that and I could tell she was happy as fuck. Yeah, I miss her lots but she visits every other weekend and brings Mark.

It's pretty sweet.

Life's pretty sweet.


	158. Chapter 158

_**A/N: I'm sad to see this fic come to an end too! Day Six: 2/2**_

* * *

 **158\. MPOV**

"Sent!" I exclaim as I click the Send Email button.

"Fuck yes, Mad Max," Chloe wraps her arms around me from behind and pulls me close. I reach around and tangle my fingers through her blue hair.

We just submitted our apartment application. I am pretty sure we will get it, too. Since Rachel is moving out come January and since January is just around the corner, we've been on the hunt for a small place just for the two of us. Nothing big, but I can't wait to have my own space with Chloe! It'll be intimate and just for us two this time. No more roommates. The plus side is that it's still walking distance from campus.

We decided to put that past behind us. It was awesomesauce while it lasted but it served its purpose. Things are different now. We are way too selfish to share with anyone else.

I mean, hey. Maybe we are too young to be rushing into things. It has only been four months since I've moved here back in September and we are officially moving in together. But I feel so _deeply_ for Chloe. I don't know how to explain it otherwise. It's as if I've known her all along.

As if we were meant to be together.


	159. Chapter 159

_**A/N: I can't believe it's the last day! Day Seven: 1/2**_

* * *

 **159\. CPOV**

Max pushes her head down further into the pillow, muttering under her breath and swatting at my probably-annoying hand against her cheek. I let out a low laugh and then slowly drag my thumb against her bottom lip, gentle and smooth. She lifts her head abruptly and her cheek sticks to the book page until the very last second.

Studying. Right.

Her sleepy eyes drift to me standing over her and I put aside her textbook. She groans in response.

"Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend, Max?" I interrogate.

She curls onto her side and reaches for me, trying to tug me down next to her. What the hell. It's late anyway. I turn off the light and slide under the covers, pulling her close. She turns her head over to me and presses a kiss against my collarbone before scooting herself up against my body for me to hug. I wrap my leg over hers.

A few minutes pass and I'm just about to fall asleep when Max says something.

"I like sleeping with you, Chloe," Max sleepily mumbles.

"Me too, babygirl," I reply, kissing my sweet girl on the nape of her neck.


	160. Chapter 160

_**A/N: Day Seven: 2/2**_

 _ **I can't believe this has come to an end. It definitely is bittersweet. Thank you to all of you who read this story. Really, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Luv u all and Happy 2018~**_

* * *

 **160\. MPOV**

It's one minute until New Year's. After spending Christmas back in Arcadia Bay with Chloe's mom, we are now back home at a grungy party that Chloe brought me to. The punk band took a break from music to get everyone's attention.

The countdown begins and Chloe holds my hand. People around us find their partners or friends and begin chanting.

At one, everyone kisses around us.

Except us.

Chloe takes me in her arms and looks right at me.

"Max, I love you!" she yells over the loudness.

For a second I think I didn't hear her correctly, but when I look up at her face and see her smiling, I know I did.

I must look surprised, because she goes on, "I hella want you forever."

"I love you too, Chlo."

Such a simple thing to say, but it means so much to me. She brings me in for a kiss and everything is perfect. Wowzers. I never felt like I belonged with someone, never thought I could actually want a forever with someone.

Until now.

Chloe.

You're what I need.

And I'm what you need.


End file.
